Things You Don't Know
by Bloodysamurai
Summary: Even Fuji has a few secrets and silent wishes when it comes to his relationship with Tezuka. Perfect Pair. Note: Can be read alongside snooperj's "Things I Want to Know"
1. 6 Secrets and Wishes

**Things You Don't Know**

Summary: Even Fuji has a few secrets and silent wishes when it comes to his relationship with Tezuka. Perfect Pair

Note: Is based on (a) real life experience/s

-------------

**1. He spends a good 15 mintues just staring at the last few words in the chat window especially when they end with "I love you".**

Fuji smiled softly to himself as he looked at the last message that Tezuka had posted before signing off. He didn't know why he did it in the first place, it must have been a habit he developed at some point.

**2. He really wants to be regularly be showered with affection but thinks that it would be to out of character for either of them for it to happen.**

He sighed as he looked at Kikumaru and Oishi as the former glomped his doubles partner. He couldn't stop himself from feeling envious of the golden pair. Even if he and Tezuka had been holding hands in public for sometime, they were yet to be as open as the two in front of him when it came to affection

**3. He wants to see how jealous Tezuka can become and what he will do. **

He had heard from a friend that Tezuka might become jealous if there was someone vying for his attention. Fuji had wondered how it would be like to see Tezuka jealous and he was also curious about what the buchou would do once he was in that state. Fuji chuckled, who knew that he also shared some traits like this with Tezuka?

**4. He wants Tezuka to make a song or poem for him. **

As cliched as it might sound, Fuji really wants Tezuka to make something for him. He had found out quite recently that the stoic teen can be an amazing poet and songwriter. He knew that these kinds of things aren't supposed to be asked for but hey, he can always hope, ne?

**5. He wants to be surprised**

This one he didn't really know why but he had this certain wish that one of these days, Tezuka would surprise him. As long as it isn't along the lines of breaking up then he wouldn't mind.

**6. He wants Tezuka to kiss him**

.....and it's not just on the cheek.

Some people have already assumed that they have done at least that, but sadly it hasn't happened yet. Kikumaru had told him to just tell Tezuka what he wanted but Fuji knew that this was another thing that is not supposed to be asked but something that is to be given freely.

Oh well...there were always movie houses.

**TBC**

**------------**

BS: This will be a collection of various types of drabble about the Perfect Pair. Meh~ I have no idea why I made it this way but I thought it would be fun to do so. Hehehe. So anyway....I guess a prequel to this fanfic would be my story entitled: Dreams and Promises if you looked at it in a Perfect Pair perspective.

Look forward to the next chapters. XD


	2. I Worry About You

**I worry about you**

Summary: He worries about Tezuka, but the captain doesn't seem to know. Perfect Pair

-----

Fuji sighed as he stared at the chat window on his laptop. He had known the person he was talking to long enough to know that he was having one of his 'moods' where the other simply didn't have the energy to do much of anything.

He read the last few messages he had put there and turned his gaze away for a moment.

"Baka, Tezuka...even if you don't tell me I know you're going through one of your episodes again.." he muttered in annoyance.

He shook his head and continued talking. After all, the other wouldn't hear him anyway and the room he had was technically sound proof.

"I don't know if you have noticed, but I worry about you when you go through this. Even if you show the others that everything is perfectly fine I can sense that something is wrong. You really don't realize what I feel about this, do you?" he asked with a sad smile. "I wish you can just talk to me, Kunimitsu....I'd rather help you than just be stuck here...talking to myself and not being able to do anything for you..." he finished, trailing off as he continued to stare at the screen of his laptop.

"I want to be there for you....and I wish that you would let me."

**TBC**


	3. Journal Entries Part 1

**Journal Entries Part 1**

Summary: Fuji doesn't keep a journal. He writes all that he wants to say in random pages of his notebooks for classes

Note: This is a brief explanation of why he and Tezuka have been talking through chat instead of face to face

-----

**November 26,**

Saa...the teacher has started his usual drabble of nonsense that has totally no connection to class whatsoever. No one is really listening anymore and we have learned that whatever comes out in his quizzes are the exercises found in the book anyway, so we don't really listen to him anymore.

After this, I really hope that we have a free cut so that I have three hours free to see you...I miss, you after all.

Even if we just saw each other the day before yesterday.

Saa....it's not my fault now that we ended up going to different universities. But I guess it's also my fault for not even trying to get in that certain school before.

We'll just have to do our best and pray that we make this work, ne?

**November 27**

Ne Tezuka...

Do you know how hard it is to turn people down? Especially if that someone is a senior that you have learned to look up to.

Just imagine...I had to meet hi at the rooftop during my lunch break only to find out that he liked me. I sort of made a fool of myself when I suddenly bowed and said, "Gomenasai, senpai. I'm already with someone." That must have been the most embarrassing moment of my entire life so far.

In the end he just laughed and said that he didn't mind and at least he tried.

Saa....people can be very strange sometimes.

**TBC**

---------------

**Edit: **It would seem as if the Tezuka I have been referring to has discovered my little project. Please feel free to check out snooperj's profile, who had made a sort of reply versions to my drabbles.

Here's a direct link to the story: http:// www. fanfiction. net / s / 4681206 / 1 /

just remove the spaces. ^_~

...and since I still have some time on my hands....

----------------

**November 28**

Baka...

I never expected you to be this verbal, even if it's just online.

You never cease to amaze, Kunimitsu. Who knew that you could be this poetic when it comes to these kinds of things. After all, we are used to you showing such a serious demeanor. Saa...I guess this just proves that love can make people do strange things.

In any case, you managed to take out two items on my 'wish' list, which was to surprise me and make a song/poem for me which. How interesting. I wonder if you plan to take out a few more numbers.

Saa....we'll just have to see now, right?

Oh yes.... Thank you for the very nice Poem, I really love it.

And of course I love you too.

**TBC**


	4. Moments

**Moments**

Summary: There are some moments when a lot of things are said, but these are also the moments where Fuji reads between the lines and treasures every second. After all....a lot of thing can happen in a moments time.

------

Fuji looked out of the window of the train as it moved through the city. He and Tezuka were headed back to their respective schools after spending their breaks together. He was glad that his two of his teachers gave the class a free cut that day, resulting in a four and a half hour break. It was more than enough time for them to go out and do as they please for a few hours. The tensai didn't even notice time passing by quickly.

He was planning that they would watch a movie but the long line for the new blockbuster that came out a few days before prevented them from pushing through. So instead of randomly walking around, the two headed to an arcade. Fuji chuckled when he remembered watching Tezuka play the drums in the arcade, he had been quite surprised and impressed since it was the first time he saw the stoic boy play that certain instrument, after all.

After checking the time, he had dragged Tezuka to the food court, claiming that he didn't have lunch yet and it was already three in the afternoon. A light conversation between the two of them transpired as they ate and soon it was time to head back to school.

It was crowded inside the train since it was rush hour and various people were already making their way home meaning that there weren't any seats available anymore and that there were a lot of people inside.

Fuji was standing very close to the stoic boy, his hand on the others arm as they talked about some things that weren't really registering in his mind at the moment.

After a while, they both fell silent. Fuji sighed to himself before leaning his head on his companions shoulder. A few more moment of silence passed between them and the tensai decided to close his eyes for a while to enjoy the presence of the other beside him.

Before he knew it they had arrived in their stop and were headed out.

They were already near the exit of the station when Tezuka suddenly called the attention of someone in front of them. Fuji looked up and saw that it was a girl, which was later introduced as one of Tezuka's classmates -or former classmate, he couldn't quite remember-. He smiled casually as the two engaged in a light conversation. He was silent, answering every now and then when Tezuka confirmed something with him.

Soon, his mood changed and the smile he had on turned fake. Fuji decided to just make the most out of things and just try and make the most of the little time he had left with Tezuka that day. After the girl had said her good-byes -even if she was just going to walk a bit ahead of them.- Fuji's mood had still not improved.

He inwardly scolded himself for feeling that way when he knew that there was nothing to feel bad about. Well...aside that he and Tezuka were going to part ways, that is. But that's not the point.

We was still arguing with himself when he suddenly felt a hand take his own. He looked up in surprise for a few seconds before realizing that it was Tezuka who took his hand. He shook his head slightly before looking at his companion. He didn't know if Tezuka felt the slight discomfort that the tensai was going through, but the gesture reassured Fuji that there was nothing to worry about.

And then the the fake smile vanished and was replaced by something more genuine.

**TBC**

**------------------**

**BS: **Yes Fuji is apparently sensitive...meh~ Tezuka must be psychic or something. XD


	5. Routine

**Routine**

Summary: A slight change in routine sets Fuji off balance in ways that he himself cannot understand

Note: Do I even need to say that these are all based on real life experiences?

-------

Fuji sighed again as he faced his laptop. He had gotten into a number of accidents today, which wasn't new but highly unusual. For example, the simple task of walking down the stairs for breakfast resulted with a sprained ankle and not to mention that he nearly burnt the house earlier as he tried to make instant noodles, of all things.

He was usually alert when it comes to those kind of things and he was used to making instant noodles but lo and behold, he just turned his back for a few seconds and when he looked back, the plastic plate nearby was already on fire.

He had panicked and turned the stove off before grabbing the burning plate with his bare hands without thinking and rushed it to the sink, immediately turning on the water to extinguish the fire. He mentally scolded himself for not remembering basic cooking rules.

_'Do not place flammable objects near the stove when you're cooking...' _he thought ruefully as he shook his hand that almost got burnt.

He sighed as he placed his hand under the flowing water.

His latest and hopefully last mistake of the day happened when he was taking a shower. He knew that he had placed the soap in it's case before he headed out and he had absolutely no idea how it got to the floor, resulting him in slipping as he accidentally stepped on it.

He muttered darkly as he recalled the days events. He was wondering why he had been so absent minded today, being accident prone was not new to him but the carelessness was unusual.

As he talked to Inui on the phone about something along the lines of getting Kikumaru to drink a certain collaborative project, did he realize the cause of all this absentmindedness, cluelessness, carelessness and rare show of stupidity.

"Saa...I won't be able to chat with Tezuka tonight, right? Not to mention that we haven't contacted each other at all today..." He said to himself as he smiled.

He chuckled as he continued typing his report on his laptop.

Who knew that a slight change in routine can cause one to "let his guard down".

**TBC**

**--------**

**BS: **Culinary accidents while making instant noodles...lol.


	6. Strange

**Strange**

Summary: Fuji goes to watch a movie on his own and encounters strange people.

Note: Since I have forgotten to do this since chapter one:

**DISCLAIMER: PRINCE OF TENNIS IS NOT MINE **

---

Fuji blinked as he accepted the small stress ball that was being handed to him by a boy standing in fornt of him. He said thanked the person with a smile before the boy went running off to another direction after smiling at him.

The tensai sighed inwardly. His sister had warned him that strange things would happen if he pushed through with his plan to watch a certain movie on his own. Not that he wanted to watch it alone, it was just that no one wanted to watch that particular movie with him. If he had a choice he wouldn't watch it anyway, but no...one of his professors required his class to watch it so they can evaluate it for their class.

He had tried asking his other classmates of their plans but it was either they had already watched it or the place where they were going to see the movie was too far away for his taste. So he opted to go by himself. He stopped at a particular fast food place to get something to eat since he had skipped lunch again that day and it was already three in the afternoon.

As he found an empty table in the area he sat down and started eating what he bought. As he did so, he tried to recall that day's events.

----

First thing was that when he arrived in the mall, he immediately went to buy a ticket -since the movie he was watching was the latest blockbuster he knew that there would be a lot of people watching so it would be better to buy a ticket as soon as the booth was open-. He looked at his watch and noticed that he still had an hour free before the people were let inside the movie house.

After walking around for a few minutes he decided to head to the arcade to pass the time. For the first few minutes he had distracted himself by playing TEKKEN 6 against a random guy, playing that basketball game and a few shooting and racing games.

It was then when he was playing that certain game involving drums that the strangeness began. He knew there were a lot of people walking around, but he didn't really took notice of them as he played. After all, he had to concentrate on the screen.

After finishing three songs, he stood up to retrieve his bag from the side of the game when he heard the applause of some people behind him, causing him to turn around in surprise. He simply smiled at them before moving to get to another game.

"Ano...Excuse me.." A voice suddenly said.

He looked around and saw a boy, probably around his age who was grinning at him.

"Yes?" he asked, his usual smile on his lips.

"Would you care playing a round with me? I'll play on the guitars." the boy said,

Fuji thought for a minute and agreed.

The two of them moved towards the drum sets and the guitar freaks game that was just beside it. Fuji took his place by the drums and the unnamed one went over and picked up one of the two guitars. People noticed this and watched them.

As they played, Fuji can't help but be impressed by his current companion as they did song after song. He felt quite embarrassed to be playing with someone who seemed to be a professional when it came to those games, but he did his best and managed to at least clear the songs.

After the game the boy thanked him and introduced himself but Fuji forgot his name just a few minutes later.

He checked the time and excused himself, saying that he had to go and watch the movie he came for.

Once inside the theater, he found a good seat and decided to text Tezuka as the trailers played. He sent the message and put his phone inside his pocket, and that was when the second strange incident happened.

Another guy sat down beside him and asked if he was with somebody. Fuji naturally answered no, thinking that the guy was referring if he had someone with him to watch. It was really a surprise to him when the guy suddenly asked: "Then would you mind getting something to eat after the movie?"

Fuji blinked when he heard this and chuckled, "I'm afraid I can't..." he answered simply before standing up to sit somewhere else.

Noting else happened as he watched the movie from his new place in the theater, and he was immensely grateful for that. That was why he didn't expect that another strange happening would take place once he got out.

After the movie ended, the tensai decided to finish off the last of his game credits before heading home. He spent it all in the Karaoke section of the arcade and when he was satisfied he left the soundproof room to head home.

He was already near the area where the drum set was when he spotted the guy that had played with him earlier; the guy was smiling at him and he smiled back. He was going to head to the direction of the escalators when the guy approached him, "Hey..I hoped that I would bump into you again...and I sort of wanted to give you this." he said before giving Fuji a blue stress ball.

Fuji blinked but thanked the guy anyway for the gesture. The guy smiled at him before moving back towards his friends, before saying "See you around" to the still confused tensai. _'Saa...maybe I'll give this to Yuuta when I get home. He's fond of collecting stress balls, after all'_ he thought before walking on

He was hoping that it would be the last incident of strangeness that he would have to go through that day.

---

Fuji crumpled the wrapping of the burger before standing up to leave. He was already thinking about what to do once he got home and smiled.

"I can't wait to talk to Kunimitsu again..." he said as he chuckled in amusement, wondering how his boyfriend would react once he told him of the strangeness that had happened that day.

**TBC**


	7. Nightmare

**Nightmares**

Summary: Fuji was running, and there wasn't anyone there to save him.

Disclaimer: Prince of tennis is not mine.

----

Fuji was panting as he ran, _'Faster...I have to run faster...'_ he thought in panic as he looked behind him. He frantically looked around and tried to look for a possible route.

_'I have to get away, I have to run.....I can't be caught.' _He thought in panic, "Help! Anyone!!" he called out as he tried to catch his breath.

Darkness was all that he could see that was surrounding him. He couldn't see which way to go. He looked around, trying to sense anything that might help him.

"Where are you going, Fuji? Didn't I tell you that you cannot run away from me?" A sinister voice said.

Fuji's eyes widened, "No..." he said fearfully.

"You're mine Fuji Syusuke." The voice said as Fuji felt a pair of arms grab him by the waist. "No! Let me go!!" he yelled as he thrashed against the hold which caused the one holding him to laugh maniacally.

"Tezuka! Help me! Please!!" Fuji shouted pleadingly. "Tezuka!!!"

------

"No!"

Fuji opened his eyes and sat up in alarm. He could feel the cold sweat trickling down the side of his face as he frantically tried to reassure himself that it was all just a dream. He wrapped his arms around himself, hoping that the gesture would stop his body from shaking in fright.

These dreams kept on reoccurring. He didn't know why but he wanted it all to stop... to go away.

"These dreams.....I fear them because they are real..." he said as he felt tears run down his face. It was true...the nightmares that he had been having were all true. They had all happened once before, and until now he felt trapped. He felt afraid.

This....he couldn't possibly tell Tezuka all this because it would just cause the stoic boy to get worried and Fuji doesn't want him to get worked up over nothing.

He sighed as he looked outside and gazed at the moon.

He knew that he won't be getting anymore sleep tonight, much like the others.

"Tezuka...."

**TBC**


	8. To Love

**To Love**

Summary: Fuji decides to make a little birthday gift for Tezuka in a form of a letter.

Note: While I know that Tezuka's birthday is on October 7th, I have patterned this to a birthday of a special someone. I plan to post this at exactly midnight in our country's time. I hope I make it.

-------

Kunimitsu,

It's that time of the year again, time passes by quickly ne?

I apologize if I gave you my present a tad but too early, but I hope that Kurt is giving you good company while I'm not around. I'm glad I didn't decide to give you a cactus...

Moving on...

Kunimitsu, to tell you the truth there really isn't much that I can put here since all that I need and want to say has already been said. But I guess that there's no harm in repeating them, ne?

So here it goes once more.

First of all, I want to thank you for staying by my side since the beginning of this relationship. Even if we immediately had to go through a pretty big hurdle, you stayed by my side and didn't let me go. You fought beside me and even fought for me, keeping me strong enough to keep moving forward. If you weren't there I'm sure I would have already crumbled down

Secondly, I would like to apologize for all the wrong things I have done so far, like letting myself be swayed easily by other people, getting jealous quickly and most of all, for sometimes doubting that you love me. Yes, Kunimitsu, I did doubt at the beginning of it all. But all the doubts are gone now, especially after everything that we have been through.

The last thing that I want to tell you right now, would be the thing that I have been constantly telling you. Something that I have been feeling for a long time and had once feared to tell you. I never imagined that it would be this way, after all. It's a feeling that I treasured for a long time despite the fact that have been desperately trying to get rid of it for the past few years.....but I'm glad I didn't succeed in doing so.

I love you Kunimitsu, very much.

Well, I think I've managed to draw this out much longer than I expected. So I guess I won't take any much more of your time since I know that you still have something to attend to. So once again, I would like to wish you a very happy birthday and I wish that you have more birthdays to come.

Don't forget to be wary of whatever Inui decides to give you, alright?

Love,

Syusuke

P.S. Did I mention that I love you?


	9. The sixth item

**The sixth item**

Summary: Another item is taken down from Fuji's list.

Note: Please refer to chapter one if you're confused about this certain chapter.

Fuji smiled as he got into the car.

He was going home from Tezuka's birthday celebration, Yumiko came to pick him up from the place since it was already midnight.

"So Syusuke, how did it go?" Yumiko asked him as soon as they drove away from the subdivision. Fuji looked at his sister, eyes opening as he gazed at the cars passing by the window. "It was fun."

"I was talking about number 6, silly." Yumiko said with a giggle, "Is it out of your list or not?" she asked.

Fuji blinked as he looked at his sister, "Nee-san....you...."

Yumiko winked at him, "You should be more careful where you place your notebooks."

Fuji shook his head, "You always seem to know things no matter how well I hide them." he said with a chuckle.

Silence dominated the car for a few minutes, interrupted only by the hum of the AC and the purr of the motor.

Fuji was still looking out the window, a smile gracing his lips. He looked at his sister.

"Yes, it's out of my list"

**TBC**


	10. Missing You

**Missing You**

Summary: They won't be seeing each other for the next few days.

Disclaimer: PoT not mine, obviously. The song's not mine either.

------------

Fuji frowned as he wrote down his essay for his literature class, He managed to talk to Tezuka during one of his classes which involved the use of the internet; using the shoutbox of the website that they were usually on.

His seat mate was slowly edging his seat away from the tensai as Fuji rapidly wrote, making stabbing movements every time he moved to the next line of the yellow paper.

_'I won't be seeing Tezuka for the rest of the week' _he thought as he further explained the importance of Myths and Legends in his paper. By the time that he was done with the supposedly one page essay, he blinked as he realized that he had consumed two yellow papers, both filled up back to back with his writing. He rummaged around his bag for a stapler or anything that could possibly hold the two pieces of paper together as he sighed in frustration.

_'I should really try and keep myself in check when these kinds of situations come up.'_

_-------_

He checked his phone again as he walked down the long flight of stairs in the campus of Tezuka's university -he had to pass there after class every Wednesday to get home.- hoping that there was a message from the buchou. He sighed when he saw that there was none, after all...even if they had the means, they really didn't message each other more than necessary -or when they felt random, which was more on his part-.

He paused when he heard the feint sound of thunder in the distance, followed by a cold wind that passed through him

_'How interesting...the weather reflects my mood...' _

Once he got home, he had dinner and turned on his laptop before deciding to take a hot bath to help him relax. He went back to his laptop, that he had placed on his bed, afterwards and immediately checked if Tezuka was online. When he saw the the captain's status message was 'Be right back', Fuji decided to finish his homework. Once he finished with it he checked again, but the message was still the same.

He sighed as he placed his laptop on his side and opened a program to play music. After setting it up, he laid down and turned his back on the gadget.

The first song started to play, and he couldn't help but smile when he realized that the song was one of the songs that perfectly described his feelings for the captain. He closed his eyes and softly sang along:

_How many times did I pray  
You'd find me  
How many wishes on a star  
Gazing off into the dark  
Dreaming I'd see your face  
Safe at home unafraid  
Captured in your embrace_

__

So many times  
When my heart was broken  
Visions of you  
Would keep me strong  
You were with me all along  
Guiding my every step  
You are all that I am  
And I'll never forget

It was you who first believed  
In all that I was made to be  
It was you looking in my eyes  
You held my hand  
And showed me life  
And I've never been the same  
Since you first believed

There were times  
When I'd thought I'd lost you  
Fearing forever was a dream  
But it wasn't what it seemed  
Placing your hand in mine  
You could see in the dark  
You were guiding my heart

It was you who first believed  
In all that I was made to be  
It was you looking in my eyes  
You held my hand  
And you showed me life  
And I've never been the same  
Since you first believed

_How many times did I pray  
You'd find me  
How many wishes on a star_

As the song ended, Fuji opened his eyes once again, gazing fondly at the pillow in front of him before deciding to grab it. He held the pillow close to him, "I miss you, Kunimitsu. I wish we could manage to get some time to see each other soon." he said quietly.

_'This just makes me realize that I keep falling more in love with you despite the physical distance between us.' _he thought fondly

"Saa...this just proves that I really love you so much..and I will continue to do so everyday." he said with a chuckle before deciding to check if Tezuka was back, and much to his amusement...

Tezuka was there...like he has always been.

**TBC**

**---------------**

**BS: **The song is "You First Believed by Hoku". Don't forget to review!! Not just this one but it's accompaniment by snooperj as well. :)


	11. Impatience

**Impatience**

Summary: Having realized a major dilemma, Fuji starts to lose his cool.

Disclaimer: Nope, still not mine.

------

Fuji glanced at the time displayed on his phone every now and then. It was only 7 in the morning and his patience was strangely growing thin rapidly.

He had to admit, he wasn't really a morning person but this was ridiculous. He frowned as he glanced at his phone again, checking for messages from his groupmates. Nothing.

He wanted to throw his phone I frustration but decided against it since it was already on the brink of death. He sighed heavily as he laid back down on his bed and tried to calm himself down.

His group had to go to a certain night carnival for class, the whole group had to be there so he didn't have much of a choice unless he wanted a bad mark for that certain activity. He also took the opportunity to invite Tezuka to come along, Yumiko suggested this idea and told him that she won't allow the tensai to go if Tezuka doesn't come due to the fact that it would be a late night event.

The arrangements were done, he had talked to his groupmates about everything and it was just a matter of carrying out the activity. That was where the problem started.

An unexpected thing happened. Apparently to get to the carnival the group would have to use public transportation. Both Tezuka and Fuji's parents were uneasy about this, but Fuji managed to ask one of his uncles to take them there. Now there was just one problem: going back to Tezuka's place.

The same uncle that would bring them there would be unavailable since he had a party to attend to and admitted that he would be drunk around the time that they would be picked up, thus it was really out of the question. Then Fuji realized that he was the only one thinking in the scenario and decided to contact his other groupmates. After all, they were a group for a reason....

Out of the four people he messaged, only one replied; it wasn't even a message with sense. All the message said was that they would talk about it later and that the person wasn't in her right state of mind yet since she just woke up.

Fuji frowned, glaring at the wall as he gripped his phone in anger.

For one thing, he really wanted Tezuka to come, since it was a rare opportunity in itself to be with the captain in a carnival and secondly....he wanted to get the chance to sleep over at the captain's place since it would be his first time sleeping over at a "friend"'s place on his own. That and Yumiko made it clear that she won't let him go without his boyfriend, and he really didn't want a bad mark either.

In short, he had to depend on what will be decided later by the group...and he really hated placing his fate in people he hardly know.

He sighed as he turned around to lay on his back, staring at the ceiling. He checked the time again and realized that he should get ready for his first class soon. He closed his eyes for a moment, trying to thnk of any possible way to get around the situation.

_'The only way I can think of is that for Kunimitsu to just tell his parents that we have a ride home even if we really don't. Besides...it would still be safe since we're a big _group' he reasoned in his mind '....._but I'm sure he won't do that.' _he added with a heavy sigh.

He sat up, frown still on his lips as he got off the bed.

"People shouldn't cross me today...." he muttered as he left his bedroom.

**TBC**

-------

**BS: **Has anyone noticed that as long as Tezuka is involved, Fuji loses patience easily?


	12. Compensation

**Compensation**

Summary: Life decides to give the tensai a break.

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis is still not mine.

------

Fuji smiled to himself as he turned on the computer in the family room. His day which started out quite stressfully in the morning had made it up to him that afternoon.

He was supposed to have three classes today, but due to some strange coincidence only one subject pushed through, and it was his last subject. Not to mention the fact that Tezuka replied with an all caps, "I love you too" when he randomly sent an "I love you" message.

Now that he thought about it...he wondered why he had the urge to do that in the first place. He shrugged and decided not to dwell on it too much.

He typed in his password before standing up to get changed, coming back a few minutes later as he pulled on a shirt. He sat back down and checked if the captain was online, and much to his surprise he was.

'_Strange…he's supposed to be in training..'_ he thought as he greeted Tezuka.

His phone suddenly vibrated, causing him to turn his attention away from the monitor. He smiled when he saw that it was a message from one of his groupmates. The same event that gave him quite a headache that morning was now giving him something to look forward to.

'_Tezuka's coming with me to the night carnival…'_ he thought happily as he placed his phone on the side and opened the chat window again.

'_That news is enough compensation for the morning incident.' _He thought in satisfaction as he chatted with Tezuka. He glanced at the status message of the other and sighed. It would seem that the stoic boy has not found his USB yet. He knew that there were some files there that would be very difficult to recover if the device remains missing, after all....Tezuka had worked hard on those files.

He shook his head as he tried to steer away from the topic so that Tezuka wouldn't be bothered much about it. After all, the both of them have a lot of things to look forward to. Things like the breakfast date that they would be having the next day, the night carnival the following week and most of all....their first monthsary.

Fuji smiled at the mere thought of it. That was the one he was really looking forward too even if the day fell on a weekday which meant that they had a low chance of actually meeting that day. He silently wished for a miracle to happen on that day so that they could at least celebrate properly.

He shook his head as some negativity started to enter his mind. He scolded himself for sounding like a lovesick female and shrugged. It wouldn't kill them anyway if they don't see each other on that date.

_'But it still would be nice...' _he thought with a sigh. He blinked at the monitor and realized that he had drifted off and was currently ignoring the chat window, thankfully it would seem that the other didn't notice.

After a few more minutes he stood up and went to his room. He took his laptop and turned it on, waiting for it to be fully functional before going back to the family room to switch off the computer and sign back in on his laptop.

He let out a breath of relief as he laid down on his bed, the laptop on his stomach as he typed away.

_'Now lets see if I can get my boyfriend to lighten up, shall we?' _ he thought in amusement.

**TBC **

**------**

**BS: **I would like to thank all the readers for taking some time to read this fanfic. Since christmas is fast approaching, I have decided to give an early Christmas gift.

After every chapter that I shall be publishing after this one there will be a segment at the end wherein Fuji will answer some questions from the readers. Five questions at the maximum will be answered every chapter.

Please take note, however, the the questions that I will entertain would only be the ones that actually has a connection to this story, I won't answer questions that go like this: "I saw you and Atobe holding hands at the mall yesterday while I was doing my Christmas shopping, could you tell me what you were doing with him?".

That was one of the reasons I had to stop my "Tenipuri Interviews" fanfic.

So I guess that would be all for now.


	13. Something Missing

**Something Missing**

Summary: Fuji didn't know why....but since the start of this week, he felt as if there was something...missing.

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis is not mine.

--------

Fuji stared at the ceiling, trying to figure out the thing that has been plaguing his mind ever since the day after the captain's birthday. Try as he might he just can't seem to figure out what was wrong.

As the week progressed, the tensai can't help but feel as if something was missing, and now that he had managed to find time to see Tezuka the feeling just became stronger.

He loves Tezuka, there's no doubt in that. He also knows that the captain loves him...but he just can't help but think that there's something...something that should be there..something that should happen.

He sighed as he rolled to the side, still unable to figure out what that certain something was. _'Whatever it is....it continues to escape me,'_ he thought, trying to factor things out. He frowned as he sat up, leaning on the headboard as he looked out of the window.

He tried to recall the day's events to see if there was anything there that could help him.

------

During the morning, he had met up with Tezuka at the usual place they meet up for breakfast very now and then afterwards, they separated ways as he attended his first class of the day. While in class he realized that he had forgotten if he would still be meeting Tezuka in the afternoon. Fuji scolded himself mentally as he pulled out his phone to message the captain about it. A few minutes later the other had confirmed that they were indeed meeting for lunch.

After the class he rushed out of the college to have lunch as they had planned, while running to the venue, the nagging feeling that he had been having came back. He shook his head and muttered to himself that he would try ad figure it out later, for now he just wanted to see his boyfriend.

After spending lunch together, he went back to finish his classes. Tezuka had given him an Oreo cheescake that he decided to eat once he got home. He was in front of ne of the school computers, working on an exercise when he remembered something.

He chuckled to himself and pulled out his phone. He texted Tezuka, saying that he was sorry for being so absentminded that day and that he had forgotten to give the stoic boy a kiss before parting ways as he usually did. He sighed inwardly and decided that he should make it up to the other on monday.

-----

_'A slight change or miscalculation in the routine?' _he thought to himself as he continued to gaze out the window before he shook his head, "That's not it.....after all...that incident just happened today..." he muttered. He checked and decided against going online for the meantime, after all Tezuka wouldn't be online until around 8 in the evening...and it was only 6.

He tried to think. Closing his eyes as he felt the natural chill of the night envelope him, he let his thoughts drift freely in hopes that something would click and help him with his predicament.

_'It's not enough is it?' _he thought, _'Being like this isn't enough...all the things that I did so far isn't enough. I don't why I'm thinking this way but I feel that it might just be it. I love Kunimitsu, I really do...and I don't know why I can't seem to completely express that...I don't know how.'_

His thoughts wondered off to the time when they became a couple. The scenario, the people involved, the means.....then his mind brought him back further to his childhood. During the first time that he and Tezuka were also together, but were brought apart by certain things that still brought pain to his heart; as he desperately tried to recall everything he can't help but lose himself to his emotions. This was the only time he would let himself express everything out in the open; door locked, family downstairs watching the evening news....and him being completely alone.

_'Alone.....'_ he repeated in his mind as something clicked. "I...need to be alone with Kunimitsu?" he thought out loud, confused at the little realization that was his first clue to the mystery he was trying to solve. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at the view outside the window, trying to reflect on that one piece of information that came to him.

He sighed as he realized that he won't be thinking of anymore ideas that night. He turned his attention to his still closed laptop and shrugged.

_'Saa...maybe tonight's conversation would help me think things more thoroughly...' _

**TBC**

**-----**

**BS: **I honestly don't know what that missing thing is....at least Fuji has a clue...

-----

**EDIT: **Woah...I did NOT read snooperj's new chapter before I made this, honest....how...interesting. It seems that Tezuka has that feeling too....


	14. Night of Reflection

Night of reflection

Summary: Fuji knows that he should be happy right now, but why doesn't he?

Note: Written in first person PoV. Fuji here is a little OOC.

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis is absolutely not mine

------------

When people see the people they have been longing to see, they should feel happy, right? If so then why do I feel close to being almost miserable right now?

I know that I wasn't really expecting to see Kunimitsu today, or even this week. That was why when he had offered that we meet up for breakfast today I immediately took the opportunity and agreed.

It has just been a few hours since the two of us went separate ways. I had class and he had something to attend to in his university.

I mean, I know that I shouldn't really bear a grudge against our limited time together. At least we still manage to see each other every now and then. But let's face it, even someone like me can feel lonely when I don't see the person I love as much as I want to. I've been missing him since Tuesday, the day after his birthday celebration and the mere fact that I'm facing a Kunimitsu-less weekend isn't really helping the case.

Eiji had asked me in class today about how I cope with the distance and limited time with my boyfriend. I simply answered them that I just did..which was the truth in a way. They didn't seem satisfied and asked me another question:

"Fuji....what is it that you want to do with Tezuka if you were given a whole day with him?"

That question honestly got me thinking. I looked at Eiji for a while before smiling at him, using that certain smile that hid whatever emotion I was feeling inside.

"I just want to be with him. Nothing more, nothing less." was what I said.

Eiji pouted and said that I wasn't being specific. I simply chuckled in response.

It was the truth anyway. Since right now it would seem that it was all that I wanted to ask from Kunimitsu. Just a whole day with him, with no one interrupting us and no time limit as to how long we had left to be with one another.

Yes, it was a simple wish....but it's close to impossible due to the things in the way like school and such.

Saa....

Maybe that's what I felt was missing here...simplicity...Or maybe not....but let's face it, not everything can be attained in this world now, right?

Of course.

Thinking is very tedious sometimes....all this reminiscing and musing has given me a headache...

Well. Point is, I can't just demand for his time now, could I? After all, I know that he has certain responsibilities to attend to and we really shouldn't be distracted from the things that we should be doing. I don't want to be a burden to him after all.....

But one thing is for sure...I am ready to do anything for him at this point. Absolutely anything.

Call me a hopeless romantic if you will but it's just the way things are in my perspective...especially since I've been the one causing the problems since day one. No really, I have...and no matter what Kunimitsu tells me, you can't deny that it's the truth..

...and they call me a tensai of all things. I can't even solve a problem as simple as this, it's frustrating.

Oh well, I should really start calming down, Yumiko-neesan called me down to dinner about ten minutes ago and I'm still here. Well....I better go down before she comes in here.

**TBC**


	15. A Week from Saturday

**A week from Saturday**

Summary: After receiving a call from his one of his groupmates, Fuji realizes something.

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis is not mine..but if it was…..(insert evil laugh here)

Note: Written in First Person PoV

-----

Nightmares…that was what he gave me ever since that certain incident last summer. Nightmares that kept on plaguing me up until now.

I just hope they don't make an appearance when I sleep over at Kunimitu's place on Saturday since it would be very embarrassing at a certain point.

Takahiro Akira….

He's was one a part of my group of friends during my first year of college, but after everything that has happened, I don't think he would even dare approaching us. Sadly, it would seem that fate wanted us to cross paths, since he had become my groupmate in one of my classes, which also happened to be the class that required us to go the night carnival that we would be attending on Saturday.

Much to my dismay, she was the only one I knew in the certain group that I am assigned in, which consequently meant that we would be partnered up for the trip. That was why when I realized this I contacted Kunimitsu right away and asked if he could come with us.

My sister, however , didn't seem satisfied with just that certain precaution. She contacted Kunimitsu as well and asked if I could sleep over at their place right after we go to the carnival, saying that it would be much safer for the both of us. This certain action that was made by my sister was hidden from me and I only found out about it AFTER Kunimitsu said that it would be alright for me to head to their place afterwards.

I'm grateful that she did that… I was just surprised that she allowed it. After all, my parent's have never allowed me on a sleepover. Sure, Eiji would spend the night here time and again, but it was a totally different case.

Going back to the topic….

Takahiro called earlier and asked me about Saturday. He didn't know that I was letting my boyfriend tag along and asked if I wanted to sleep over at his place. I pulled the receiver away from my ear and stared at it for a while. _'You honestly think that I would?'_ I thought with a frown before continuing the conversation.

He offered a lot of things: that he pay for the entrance fee, a ride to and from the place and a lot more. Of course I refused everything; who in the right mind would accept things from someone who……..

Nevermind. I don't even want to think about it.

I still have a week to prepare for that day, anyway…for now I won't get stressed over it and just leave it and deal with it when I already need to.

Besides…it would be amusing to see how it all turns out.

**TBC**


	16. Waiting

**Waiting **

Summary: No matter what happens, he will wait for him.

Disclaimer: Prince of tennis isn't mine.

------------

Fuji looked at the clock on the wall as he stretched languidly on the couch. It was almost 10 in the evening and he was still downstairs, typing away on his laptop in hopes that it will let him stay up so that he can still chat with Tezuka.

He had thought of making himself some coffee but Yumiko had reminded him that his body doesn't really agree with coffee and that it might cause him more harm than good. That and Yuuta took the coffee stash and hid it somewhere, and Fuji wasn't really in the mood to look for them.

He rested his back on the stack of the pillows behind him, sighing in relief as he did so. He took his laptop and placed it on a pillow that was on his lap. He did a lot of things today after the captain had logged of that afternoon.

He did the laundry, volunteered to make dinner, washed the dishes and ironed his uniform for this week. Yes, uniform. Unfortunately the college was attending had uniforms. At least it saved him the headache of trying to pick something to wear every single day.

Yumiko and Yuuta found it unusual that the tensai would do this much housework in one day, since he also had a lot to finish in terms of researches and projects. Later on they discovered that Fuji had already finished them already, that was why he had to look for other things to pass the time with.

After doing chores, and being told by Yumiko to go ahead and relax, Fuji found himself following his sister's orders as he headed upstairs to lie down for a bit; and when he heard his siblings go into their respective rooms he sneaked out of his own and went downstairs, laptop in hand.

He settled down on the couch and powered up his laptop after plugging the adaptor in the outlet. A little past 10:20 he saw that Tezuka was online. He smiled, thinking that it was worth the wait.

_'Worth the wait?'_ he paused as the thought crossed his mind. He chuckled to himself as he adjusted his position. "I've always been waiting, ne?" he asked no one in particular.

"Saa....and I always will as long as it's you that I'm waiting for."

**TBC**


	17. Issues Part 1

**Issue part 1**

Summary: Issues are unavoidable but can easily be dealt with. Especially if you have backup like Fuji has.

Standard Disclaimers Apply.

-----------

Fuji glanced at Yumiko who had fallen asleep beside him before turning his attention to his laptop. He was chatting with Tezuka again and at the same time he was typing something for his sister.

He smiled in amusement when he noticed that it had been already more that 15 minutes since the other had said anything and strangely enough he didn't mind at all.

Now if it was another person, the tensai would have already said something about it; but here he was now, simply smiling at the screen as he tried to look for ways to distract himself. After all, the captain might be doing something important.

He sighed as he looked over some online blogs of people he knew. He had been browsing for quite a while when he noticed something that struck his as unusual and decided to click it. A journal of one of his contacts appeared, and it was just posted a few minutes ago. He frowned as he read the article.

It was a joint account of a certain Takahiro Akira and a certain freshman from the school that they were attending. He glared at the monitor of his laptop as soon as he finished reading the post. Apparently, Takahiro had claimed that he and Fuji were going out. It also described in detail the things that they do when they were 'together'.

Anger raised within the tensai as he opened a window to message Takahiro. After a few minutes of rapid typing, the message was sent. Some of his friends that had saw the article had already messaged him about thats certain post and flooded the comments area of the article. After debating whether or not he would let his boyfriend see the certain post, he tried to return to the page only to find out that the post had been removed.

He smirked to himself, _'Never step into a challenge that will mostly get you into more trouble than you're already in, Takahiro-kun.' _ he thought.

He laid back on the pillows and decided to finish typing the document that Yumiko had asked for. He chuckled in amusement as he analyzed the happenings.

"But still...I wanted to know how Tezuka would react if he saw that article."

**TBC**


	18. Early Celebration

**Early Celebration**

Summary: Fuji and Tezuka go out on a date to celebrate their first monthsary. Perfect Pair

Disclaimer: Nope, it's still not mine.

-----

Fuji woke up to the sound of his alarm. He felt around under his pillow for his phone and turned off the beeping sound. He blinked as he pulled it out and looked at the time which read 6am. He sighed as he dragged himself out of the bed and went to the washroom to attend to his morning routines before heading downstairs with his family.

Yumiko and Yuuta were already downstairs having breakfast as the tensai joined them, "Ohayo." Fuji greeted with a smile. "Ohayo aniki....happy monthsary" Yuuta greeted as he stirred his juice. The older Fuji brother chuckled, "You're a day too early, Yuuta" he said, "Well, you guys are celebrating a day too early too." Yuuta fired back.

Yumiko smiled at them, "He has a point, Syusuke." she pointed out with a wink. Fuji sighed, "I really can't seem to win against the two of you if you both gang up on me like this." he said in amusement.

After breakfast and a short chat with Yumiko, Fuji proceeded to get ready for the day. "Today I shall take the longest commute in my life so far." he said to himself as he headed out of their house. It was true that the way to Tezuka's place would have to be the farthest commute he would have done alone, and he had to admit that he was a bit nervous about it.

_'But of course it's all worth it'_

Another thing was he had heard that a certain someone was waiting for him in one place that he would have to pass. He knew that there was no other way to avoid it and he sighed heavily as he waited for a bus at the terminal.

"Fuji Syusuke?"

Fuji looked up when he heard his name being called. He saw a strange car in front of him and stared at it for a few seconds before looking at who the driver was. "Y-Yamato-buchou?" he said in surprise.

Yamato smiled and waved at him, "Where are you headed off to?" the former Seigaku captain asked. "Going over to Tezuka-kun's place, perhaps?"

Fuji simply nodded in response. Yamato chuckled, "Hop on then, I think I can give you a ride. I'm headed to Seigaku after all so it's on the way."he offered. Fuji smiled gratefully as he got in the the front seat of the car.

At first he had expected the car ride to be spent in silence, but much to his surprise it was the other way around. The conversation covered a lot of things from Tezuka to something as random as a rock at the side of a highway.

Soon enough they reached the gates of Seigaku and Fuji got off. After thanking Yamato-buchou he went on his way.

He had just reached the last bus terminal before he would reach his destination when he decided to check his phone. He saw there was a message and opened it. _'Kunimitsu?' _he thought as he read the message that came from the captain which was asking where he was. He was going to reply when the the phone started to vibrate and showed that Tezuka was calling. _'How convenient....'_ he thought in amusement as he answered the call. As soon as he did, the stoic boy on the other line immediately asked where he was.

"I'm at the terminal. I was about to let you know" he answered reassuringly. He heard a slight pause from the other line before Tezuka said that he'll meet him where he would get off. The tensai ended the call and chuckled to himself.

Soon enough he had reached the point where he would meet the captain and the two walked to Tezuka's place for a while and headed straight to the captain's room.

After a few minutes of waiting, Tezuka's father had dropped them of at the mall at around 9 in the morning, which was already strange in itself since the mall opened at 10...but he wasn't going to complain. He was actually grateful that they got their early, avoiding the usual morning rush since it was a Monday.

Seeing that the mall wasn't open yet, the two decided to walk around before stopping at coffee shop to wait for the opening of the main mall. Fuji was amused when Tezuka bought a chocolate drink and sprinkled it with even more chocolate afterwards. He wasn't really into cold drinks in the morning and coffee didn't really agree with him (A/N: As stated in one of the previous chapters), he thought for a while and bought a drink that was blended with strawberry. As the two enjoyed their drinks, the tensai noticed two things that amused him even more.

One was that the cup that the captain had, had Fuji's name written on it and that Tezuka seemed inclined to buy a donut with chocolate on it. "Go on, Kunimitsu. You know you want to." he teased. After some threats of laps around the mall and more teasing on the tensai's end, the stoic boy soon bought the said food item.

After seeing that it was almost time for the actual mall to open the two left the coffee shop and headed to the main mall. As they were walking, a thought came to Fuji and he decided to voice it out. After all, it was just a request for a movie, and his companion agreed. They checked the time for the movie and saw that they still had some time before the ticket booth actually opened, so they decided to walk around a bit more.

Tezuka had lead him around the place since he wasn't really familiar with the area and decided that it was nice that every once in a while he wouldn't be the one controlling their trip or whatever. After making a few stops at some shops, Fuji found out that Tezuka was going to give him an early Christmas gift. He didn't mind this at all since what the captain wanted to give him was something that he really needed but didn't have the time to get one so far.

After a few more stops -and noticing that Tezuka was being a big spender that day- they headed back to the topmost floor to purchase the tickets for the movie that they were going to watch. Again, since they realized that they had some time to kill, they headed of to one place that was near the cinemas.

The Arcade.

Fuji took his time to look around the place, deciding on what to play with for the meantime. Much to his surprise, he was given the opportunity to watch the captain play something that the regulars would kill for just to watch.

Tezuka was on the DDR.

Fuji inwardly smirked as he watched the stoic boy dance, wishing that he had his camera with him to capture the moment. As they went out of the arcade, Fuji took notice of a certain photobooth near the exit of the place and took note of it before following Tezuka to the cinema to watch a movie of a dog that thought that he had superpowers. (A/N: The movie was 'Bolt' though I won't say anything else since I might give a spoiler. )

The armrest of the chairs were adjustable, meaning that they could be raised so that the there wouldn't be anything between them. While watching the movie, Fuji was again surprised by a few behaviors of his boyfriend that he never thought that Tezuka possessed. He chuckled inwardly as these certain mannerisms started to show (which he wouldn't really share with anyone).

They had originally planned to have lunch after watching the movie but they noticed that there were already a lot of people eating at the food court and in the restaurants since it was already about 1 in the afternoon.

Deciding that lunch could wait just a bit longer, the duo headed back to the arcade where Fuji had finally pointed out the photobooth. They waited for their turn and got inside as soon as the two girls before them stepped out and left. Fuji observed the booth for a moment and grinned when he realized that it was one of those wherein you could do absolutely do something silly and not be easily seen by the people outside.

Three pictures were taken and he was planning to ambush Tezuka with a tickle attack with the fourth one but found himself unable to. When he faced the captain to execute his plan he found himself staring at two soft hazel eyes. He found his mind unable to process for a while before the captain leaned down to kiss him.

Now whether it was due to his brain rebooting from the shock or the sudden breathlessness because of what happened, Fuji stepped back and cursed inwardly almost immediately when he realized that he pulled away too soon and the picture wasn't taken the way that they wanted it to. Fuji sighed to himself before deciding to apologize with a hug.

After the photos were printed they headed of to have their lunch, stopping at a certain branch of a restaurant that they used to go to -but cannot for the meantime due to the fact that it was under construction-. They played another round of games in the arcade afterwards before calling it a day and heading back to Tezuka's house wherein they once again went up to the captain's room.

Tezuka immediately went over to his laptop to take care of a few things while Fuji went back and forth between the bed and the empty chair beside the captain, taking the two stuffed animals -Diego and Kurt- (A/N: You should know them if you read snooperj's side of the story) to use to bother the stoic boy every now and then. There was some time in the middle of it all, however, that the two took a picture with Diego and Kurt which the tensai fondly called a "Family Picture" .

Eventually he acknowledged the fact that he was tired and went off to the bed to rest for a bit. Soon enough he was joined by Tezuka who he started to play with once again using the two stuff animals. Much to his surprise,and never ending amusement since the start of the day, the tables were turned and Tezuka managed to find the places where he was most ticklish.

Time passed as the two settled down; the captain's Ipod provided them with background music. He smiled as he silently listened to Tezuka sing some songs. Daylight was quickly disappearing and Fuji knew that he had to get home soon since he still had a long way to travel to get back to his house. He felt a bit disappointed that he had to leave but he quickly consoled himself with the fact that they were going to the carnival on Saturday and he was sleeping over at Tezuka's right after.

An exchange of 'I love you's and a few kisses -that never failed to make his heart melt- later, the tensai knew that he had reached the limit of his stay since it was already dark outside. He let the captain walk with him out of the subdivision but asked the other to turn back a few stores from the subdivision's gates since it wasn't really necessary for Tezuka to walk that far. He smiled at the captain one last time before starting his journey home.

A few more delays happened and soon, Fuji had arrived home. He changed his clothes and turned on his laptop as he prepared his things for class the next day. Once he was finished he laid down on his bed and tried out Tezuka's early Christmas gift for him which happened to be a mouse and a mouse pad.

"It's much more easier to work with a mouse.." he said to himself as he waited for the laptop to completely load -which always took a while- while reaching for his bag.

He took out his copy of the pictures that they took earlier and smiled, he knew that he would treasure it for a long time...along with the memories that came with it.

_'This is just the first, Kunimitsu..' _He thought as he gazed softly at the picture _'And I'm sure that there will be many more to come.'_

**TBC**


	19. The Actual Day

**The Actual Day**

Summary: A record of how Fuji spent the day of the actual celebration of his and Tezuka's first monthsary.

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis isn't mine. BLEACH isn't mine either XD

----------

He glanced at the clock and sighed, today was the actual day of his monthsary with Tezuka and wondered why the other have not contacted him yet. He stayed up until midnight, after all, to be able to greet the stoic captain. Sadly, his internet fluctuated at the last moment and when he got online once again he failed to notice that the captain was already offline and messaged him. It was around midnight that he realized that the other wasn't there.

He closed his laptop, a bit disappointed at the outcome of his plan and decided to go to bed.

The following morning he got up early to get to his class which started at around 7:30 in the morning. Fuji sighed as he pulled out his laptop as he settled himself on the bleachers, waiting for his other classmates to arrive for their first subject which happened to be PE.

They were enlisted in that certain subject for the sport Futsal, and this was the first meeting where the tensai could actually participate with the rest of the class and much to his dismay today was going to be the day of their first practical test that would cover all the skills that they had been working when the tensai wasn't around. He hoped that he learned enough from watching the class the previous meeting (he wasn't allowed to participate since he had a sprain).

Later on he was joined by Kaidoh, who was enrolled in the same subject as him. "Fuji-senpai" the younger greeted with a nod before sitting down beside the tensai who immediately pulled something out from his bag. "Good Morning, Kaidoh." he greeted, "Here. I got you an early Christmas gift." he said as he handed a small plastic bag to the snake.

Kaidoh hesitantly took the bag and opened it, examining it for a few moments before deciding that it was safe enough to pull out. Fuji had gotten him a BLEACH ID lace the day before and opted to give it to the younger boy today since he knew that Kaidoh was always stressed during the beginning of the week, that and the fact that he had found out the other was looking for an ID lace since he had heard of it.

During their practical test Fuji almost stumbled a few times over the ball as he tried his best to get it across the court, zigzagging around the cones laid out to serve as obstacles. After he had finished his rest, he headed to the shower rooms with some of his classmates to clean the sweat of their body and to change into their school uniforms.

The tensai regretted this action a few minutes later as he felt his body ache once he was dressed. Apparently, the shower contributed negatively to the slight fever that he had since morning. He took no notice of it as he went to his first class where they had a long exam.

After the class, he had lunch with Kaidoh before heading to the school's internet center to finish some reports that he needed to pass within the week. He sighed as he got online, it was only then that he acknowledged the fact that he was indeed sick.

Sometime later, he was joined once more by Kaidoh, and this time around Eiji -who was attending the same school but is under a different course than the two other Seigaku regulars- had managed to join them too.

It was a rare occasion that the three of them -who had been close since the first semester of the current school year- would be able to get together during a free time without one of them in a rush to go off somewhere. Fuji took the opportunity and took a group picture with the use of the camera of his laptop. He chuckled as he saved them, deciding that he would upload the pictures in his blog later.

While trying to locate the pictures in the files, Fuji thought of something. He smiled to himself as he formulated a little question in his head.

_'Ne Kunimitsu....since we weren't able to take a picture of the two of us kissing in the photobooth...maybe you would like to take a picture like that on Saturday before we head to the night carnival?' _he asked in his mind, chuckling slightly as he shook his head.

"That could work" he said happily as he typed away, hoping that the other would agree once the question was raised.

There was still hope for the day to turn out right, after all. The days hasn't ended yet so a lot of things can still happen. He stretched his arms for a moment before deciding to get ready for his next class, he started packing his laptop away with a smile, hoping that the day would get better.

**TBC**


	20. Sick Day

**Sick Day**

Summary: Fuji falls ill and his stubbornness causes it to worsen. Perfect Pair

Disclaimer: Prince of tennis is not mine.

------

Out of the three classes that Fuji was supposed to have today, he ended up only attending one. He sighed heavily as he laid back on his bed, checking the time and realized that he wasn't even supposed to be home just yet.

He shook his head and adjusted his position so that he would be more comfortable.

He had received a text from Tezuka this morning, asking how he was. He truthfully answered that he felt a lot worse than the previous day. What he did not say though, was the fact that is fever was already at a 38 degrees Celsius. He chose to ignore it and attend his classes, after all he had three long quizzes that day that he couldn't really miss.

He was feeling quite lethargic, but he tried his best not to show it. During the break, one of his blockmates approached him and found out about his condition and immediately took him to the clinic -much to his dismay that is..- His temperature had shot up. From and innocent and manageable 38 it was now a 38.6. The tensai sighed in defeat and decided to follow the nurse's order to go home after securing an excuse slip for his last two classes which his blockmate had grabbed immediately and offered to be the one to hand it to the teachers. Fuji didn't have the strength to argue and simply nodded as a reply.

Yumiko was the one who fetched him from the clinic, and he felt a lot like a little boy for that certain moment. Once they got home,his sister took his temperature again, and much to his surprise and dismay it had shot up again. Now it was a 39.2.

He was ordered to go up to his room and rest as Yumiko began to fuss over making dinner so that he could eat early and rest. When Fuji had already changed out of his uniform, he frowned when he realized that because of the medicine that he would be taking, he won't be able to stay awake long enough to chat with his boyfriend.

_'Just my luck...and I don't even have cellphone load anymore....' _he thought sadly. He checked the time once more and sighed once again. "I'll the take the entire day off tomorrow." he decided, "I have to get better especially since Saturday is fast approaching."

_'Kunimitsu, I was a fool not to listen to you about resting this morning...look where that brought me. I would also like to apologize for my absence tonight as my body refuses to cooperate with me. Don't worry about me too much, alright? I have the entire day to rest tomorrow and that would be enough for me to get better and recover from this....sickness of mine. I love you Kunimitsu, never forget that; and remember, worrying will just make you age much faster.' _

**TBC**


	21. Sick Day Part 2

**Sick Day part 2**

Summary: Fuji stays at home to recover from his sickness.

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis is not mine, obviously.

-----

Fuji cleared his throat for the nth time that day in hopes to ease the itching sensation since he was now recovering from his sore throat which had caused his fever to shoot up the previous day. His mother had kept watch over him since yesterday, going in and out his room during the evening just to check on him.

Yumiko had taken the day off from work as well to help him around the house -which he thought wasn't really necessary anymore since he was feeling better- and had been keeping him company since that morning. He knew that he'll recover in time for Saturday and be able to go back to class the next day.

His fever had gone and all that was left was the irritating itch in his throat from time to time.

The tensai sighed as he looked out the window to observe the rain outside, there was nothing else to do since he was supposed to stay in bed until prior notice of either his sister or his mother. He closed his eyes and listened to the rain fall and soon enough he fell asleep.

When he woke up he noticed that the sky had already changed in terms of color, meaning that he had been asleep for quite some time, that and he had four messages. Glad that he already had load, he proceeded to read them. Three of the messages came from his blockmates asking him how he was and that their teacher was also asking how he was feeling; he found it strange but replied anyway.

The last message, much to his surprise and delight, was from Tezuka who was asking if he could find some time to go online to chat. He thought for a moment before saying that he'll be going online during the evening instead since he was too comfortable in bed for the time being. Once he sent the message another one came in, it was from another blockmate that stated that he had to send an email before 6pm to one of their classmates.

He checked the time and sighed, he might as well send it rather than wait for the last minute to do so. He powered up his laptop and waited for it to fully load. While waiting the tensai decided to go downstairs to get something to eat, as he did so he evaluated himself to see if there was a notable change in the way that he was feeling.

_'Slight body ache aside, I feel great.'_ he thought in satisfaction as he grabbed some sushi from the fridge and headed back upstairs.

He chuckled as he sat back down, "Saa...next time I'll make sure to listen to a certain someone when it comes to things like this." he said with a smile. "Looks like I won't have to worry about Saturday, after all."

**TBC**


	22. Sick Day Part 3

**Sick Day part 3**

Summary: Slowly recovering from his sickness, Fuji finds some disturbing effects.

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis isn't mine.

------

Fuji yawned as he slowly opened his eyes. It was raining again this morning, meaning that he would have to get up soon to get to class if he wanted to avoid the traffic that always formed during this kind of weather.

He stood up to head downstairs, stopping at the family room to retrieve his uniform for the day. He was going to call out to Yumiko who was still downstairs when he stopped. Confused for a minute, he tried talking again...but much to his panic not even a sound came out. He tried clearing his throat to see if it would help and it resulted in a coughing fit that made both his chest and throat hurt at the same time.

His sister heard this and immediately went upstairs to help him sit down and started patting him on the back. When the coughing subsided, he tried to speak again and was relieved to find out that he could. _'Now that...was absolutely terrifying..' _ he thought with a sigh.

Yumiko asked him if he was sure that he can go to school and he simply answered that he cannot miss another day of school.

Truth be told, his condition made him feel miserable. He had to cancel on two breakfast dates just to rest and he already misses Tezuka. He frowned as the thought crossed his mind. Fuji misses his boyfriend badly and would kill right about now to get a chance to see him. He stood up and followed Yumiko downstairs, thinking that it could have been Tezuka he was having breakfast with at this very moment if only he had taken care of himself much better than he did.

He shook his head and tried to think of positive things. For example, there will be an event in his school that would cause the cancelation of some classes, he hoped that it would cover his last two subjects so that he could go out of the school and meet Tezuka.

_'But the last event that happened in school....the teachers went on with their classes...' _he thought is dismay, effectively reducing what little hope he had for that certain chance.

"Brighten up, Syusuke.." Yumiko interrupted, apparently noticing the mood that her brother was in. "It's Saturday tomorrow...if you want you can go earlier to Tezuka-kun's place to spend more time with him." she said.

The younger Fuji blinked, "I..I could?" he asked slowly.

Yumiko nodded, "As long as your boyfriend allows it I don't see why not."

"Thanks, Nee-san." the tensai replied with a smile, _'That's right, Kunimitsu. We can make up for this one hell of a week tomorrow...'_

_'....but I still wish that they'll cancel my last two classes.' _

**TBC**


	23. Sick Day part 4

**Sick Day part 4**

Summary: On the day that he and Tezuka are going to the night carnival, Fuji shows more signs that he is on the way to recovery already.

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis and Disney is not mine, got it?

------

Fuji woke up to the sound of the birds singing on a tree just outside his window, _'How....very Disney like...' _he thought as he slowly opened his eyes to look outside where sure enough there were two birds sitting side by side while chirping something in bird language.

The tensai yawned as he checked himself for any signs of fever - like he did for almost 4 days now- and much to his satisfaction he found none. Even his body didn't feel all that painful. He still had the remnants of a sore throat, though, that was now noting more than a cough. _'Today is going to be a good day...' _he thought with a smile.

He checked the time and realized that it was only 8am and sighed as he moved to get up. _'Might as well head downstairs to have breakfast and take necessary precautions just in case my body decides to have a relapse.'_

While on the way down, Fuji was listing down the things he would do with the captain that day. "Saa...i wonder if anything interesting will happen at the carnival today..." he mused out loud.

**TBC**


	24. Thoughts

**Thoughts**

Summary: Fuji's account of what happened from the night carnival until he left Tezuka's house.

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis is still not mine.

------

Fuji smiled to himself as he placed the last of his things in his bag. He double checked what he was going to bring along with him for his sleepover, and since it was going to be at his boyfriend's house he didn't want to screw up in any way possible.

He nodded to himself before standing up, taking the bag with him as he did. He went downstairs and bid farewell to his family before leaving to start his journey to Tezuka's house.

It was a very pleasant commute that afternoon, if you don't count the traffic due to the lunch rush hour that is. He had informed Tezuka that he was almost there when he reached the other's subdivision, and having been there a few times already, easily navigated his way to his destination.

When he got there he was greeted first thing by the seemingly half asleep captain. He chuckled inwardly at the sight while mentally scolding himself for not being able to bring a camera. It wasn't soon until the two of them were on the way to the night carnival along with some of Fuji's groupmates.

Upon arrival at the place the group looked for the most important thing that they needed before getting in the actual carnival area. FOOD.

They all had a very quick -and not to mention early- dinner and headed inside to check out what was there to see. In the end they managed to get on one ride since they didn't really have the leisure of staying there for long and not to mention that the lines were long since it was a Saturday. Regardless of that fact, the ride that they had got on made the tensai almost get a heart attack. It was one of those sort of rides that send you plummeting down while swinging from side to side quickly that it would seem that the ride would just fly of it's hinges and send you to your death in the most painful way possible.

_'Either that or my insane fear of heights has gotten the better of me.' _he thought as he shook his head.

After riding that certain ride they headed off to play some games, Fuji tried his luck on two games, both the throwing type and ended up not getting anything at all. He sighed inwardly, _'I guess I'm not much of genius when it comes to carnival games...and I wanted to win something for Kunimitsu' _he thought with a sideway glance at the one beside him. He shook his head and willed the thought away, realizing that it was already quite hopeless and that they didn't have the time anymore.

The trip home was quiet and before he realized it they were back at Tezuka's house. He was already half asleep when they got there but managed to keep his eyes open just a bit more.

Everything from that point was just a blur except the fact that he managed to give the stoic boy a goodnight kiss -there was also one point that he fell off the bed but that really didn't matter.-

He woke up early the next morning despite the fact that they stayed up until past midnight. He looked around, reminding himself not to panic when he realized that he wasn't home, his gaze stopped at the sleeping form of the former Seigaku captain.

_'So it's true that they look more at peace when asleep...' _ he thought with a smile as he hesitantly reached over to move a lock of hair away from Tezuka's eyes which they were conveniently covering. After a few more minutes of observing the other, Fuji decided to lie back down and wait for the other to wake up.

He thought for a while and chuckled, glancing once more at the time before closing his eyes to get a few more minutes of sleep.

_'And to think that this is just my first sleep over. How interesting.' _

After getting a few more hours of sleep, the tensai woke up once more and this time he didn't have to wait long before Tezuka woke up as well. It amused him to see Tezuka like that; his guard was down and he was looking sleepily at the world just like a child. It wasn't everyday that he got to see something like this after all.

He smiled as he sat up and proceeded to bother the captain; something that he had grown fond of when there was nothing else to do. When he stopped his onslaught, the two managed to talk a bit before being called down to breakfast by Tezuka's mother, they came back to the stoic youth's room afterwards. That was when Fuji was informed by a relative that he will be picked up already.

It was then that he thought that he had been missing out a lot every time he didn't attend sleep-overs like this but shook his head and banished the thought quickly.

_'It just makes this experience all the more special.' _he thought with a smile. _'This may be the first time I did this and it won't definitely be the last...'_

**TBC**


	25. Random Encounters

**Random Encounters**

Summary: Fuji visits Yuuta.

Disclaimer: Prince of tennis isn't mine.

---------

Fuji was walking towards the dorms where Yuuta stayed, carrying a bag that contained some food from home that his mother had told him to bring over. He was waiting at the lobby when he felt something soft on his leg. He looked down and saw that there was a small black puppy looking up at him.

"Hello there....are you lost?" he asked as he got off the chair and kneeled down to pat it. The puppy barked at him and the tensai chuckled as he picked it up. "Aren't you a cute thing?" he said in amusement.

Suddenly, another dog appeared. This time it was white and immediately jumped on Fuji and started licking him on the cheek. "Easy there!" he exclaimed as he tried to push the dog away but failed when another joined it, successfully pushing the tensai on his back as he started laughing.

"Aniki?"

"Y-Yuuta...can you help me...get them off?" he managed to ask in between his laughter. He felt the weight disappear and he sat up, "I'm covered in dog slobber.." he said as he pulled out a handkerchief and wiped his face.

Yuuta blinked at him, "Er....there's a bathroom down the hall, Aniki," he told his brother. Fuji nodded gratefully as he stood up, "I'll be right back." he said before running off to clean up. He swore that he heard Yuuta chuckle as he left.

When he got back, he saw the three dogs -well...two dogs and a puppy- being pulled away by one of the St. Rudolph regulars that he didn't really remember the name. _'I think it was the one that always said 'dane'.....Yanisagawa was it?' _ he thought as he sat down beside Yuuta.

"Mother told me to bring this here." he said as he gestured to the paper bag. Yuuta nodded at him and peered inside, "What is it?" the younger asked. "Apple pie." Fuji replied with a wide smile.

Yuuta looked at him and grinned, "Let's head down the cafeteria area and eat it then." he said. Fuji nodded and followed his brother.

_'This day was interesting. Definitely a welcome change in the pace that my week is going...'_

**TBC**


	26. Things That Happen

**Things That Happen**

Summary: Fuji didn't tell him all this for a reason. Perfect Pair

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis isn't mine

------------------------

He knew he was acting strange since the week started, he didn't even make any effort to contact Tezuka and didn't talk much to anybody at all. He would spend his free time in the library or the school's 'mini forest' so that he could think.

This behavior caught the attention of his friends and he know that he has already gotten them worried. That was why he made sure that Tezuka wouldn't know anything until all the pressure of school for the year is gone.

He knows that he would not be able to keep something like this from his boyfriend for long but he had to at least try and make sure that it would not affect the captain's already busy and stressful schedule. He knew that Tezuka would be there for him but he didn't want to inconvenience him with something like this especially now that there was so much to do in such a short span of time.

That was why he decided to deal with it alone, even if it getting unbearable as the days went by. After all...his problem was only one person... a person that had caused him so much pain in the past. Takahiro Akira.

----------------

Monday

The college had it's annual fair, and Fuji was there to stay in one of the booths -specifically the cafe where he was one of the waiters- for the whole day. It was a simple volunteer work and he thought that it would be fun.

He was assigned at a specific table and he waited by the sidelines when it wasn't time for duty. The cafe became popular in such a short span of time and Fuji was moving around nonstop.

When the event was finished he, along with some others, headed to the locker room for a quick shower and a change of cloths before heading home. He had let the others go ahead of him since his sister was picking him up, meaning that he was the last to leave.

Or so he thought.

The moment that he stepped out of the shower he was assaulted by Takahiro.

--------------

Tuesday

Not having fully recovered from the attack the previous day, Fuji barely made it through his Futsal lesson in the morning. He tripped on the ball a few times and was called off to stay on the bleachers before even reaching the first hour of the class. Kaidoh had confronted him about it afterwards but he simply said that he lacked sleep. He knew that the former Seigaku player didn't believe him, but he was grateful that the other kept quiet.

He had an hour break after that and decided that it would be the best time to get something to nibble on while he passed the time. He was walking down the hall when he saw Takahiro walking towards him. Luckily, he saw one of his professors and decided to talk with him and pretend that he didn't see the other coming.

He had a three hour break then, something he used to look forward to since it was a chance to get in touch with Tezuka. But today he was hesitant, afraid that the captain would notice the difference and find out what was going on. He wanted to talk to Tezuka about it but he knew it wasn't the time yet.

Try as he might he just can't get himself to function properly that day, he even skipped lunch completely due to his lack of interest in eating. Something that rarely happens.

He wanted to keep it to himself in the meantime and it was already demanding a lot of his self control, but unfortunately it would seem that fate was pushing him to talk since he was given the chance to actually meet up with the captain during the second half of his three hour break.

During that meeting, he managed to act normal and not show that he was really down as of the moment.

Fuji found out that his suspicions were right during that meeting as well, as his boyfriend confirmed that he had a lot to worry about as the week progressed. He sighed inwardly,

_'I can't tell him....not yet' _

----------------------------

Wednesday

Sighing in frustration, Fuji sat down on the bench somewhere inside the mini forest. He buried his face in his hands and willed himself to calm down.

He had just come from the school office to report about the incident that he was involved in last Monday but the officer in charge simply stated that it wasn't much since there was no proof. He had argued that there was a case against Takahiro that had been filed before and asked why nothing has been done about it.

He found out that the office just can't handle their work properly, and their excuse was that the head of the office stepped down and that the one who replaced her had no idea of the case.

He promptly walked out of the office after that.

Looking up at the sky he saw that the rain clouds were starting to loom overhead, giving him the perfect atmosphere to emote. He shook his head and sighed, _'I should really stop reading those novels…' _he said to himself as he stood up.

"I have to try and get this thoughts out of my head…" he muttered as he headed back inside the building to attend the rest of his classes.

His subject which was Japanese Literature had somewhat helped him calm down as the class spent the entire one and a half hour singing Christmas songs. It had brought him back to his senses especially after he was asked to lead the class to sing 'Silent Night'

----------------------

Thursday

The tensai had received a message the previous night that Yamato-buchou and Masato-sensei would like to speak with him. These two people were the ones who knew about the case that he had filed against Takahiro before and told him that perhaps he would like to hear what they think.

Fuji found out that they had also tried talking to the office but ended up getting the same response that he did the previous day. Masato-sensei openly admitted that there wasn't much that they could do as f this point and just advised Fuji to think about the fact that they only had one day left for classes anyway.

Fuji begrudgingly agreed to simply turn a blind eye for the meantime. Besides, he was going to visit Yuuta today, at least that was something to look forward to.

------------------

Friday

Fuji Syusuke was beyond depressed at this point. The countless Christmas parties that he attended today -they had one for each class, making it a total of 4 parties.- didn't help his mood. He couldn't even smile without looking as if he's going to kill something, but thankfully the last party managed to divert his attention from reality.

More importantly, he desperately wanted to see Tezuka and be with him but he had to wait for a few more hours. They were going to see each other the next day and he hopes that when they do, he would see things in a whole knew light and try and step out of the darkness once again.

**TBC**


	27. Worth

**Worth**

Summary: Fuji thinks about his worth in the world.

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis isn't mine.

Note: Angst. Lots and lots of angst.

"Saa..." --Fuji talking

_'Baka...' _--another person talking (Actually...these are words that someone told him in the past that continues to haunt him)

FUJI'S POV

-----------------------------------------

Worth.

Is it something that every person must have?

If so why can it be easily taken away or be pushed aside?

You don't feel your worth but others do.....but what if one day you realize for yourself that you don't have worth anymore? What if you see your worth crumbling down before your eyes? Would you still want to live or would you just rather give up and die?

_'Worthless....you're worthless....'_

A voice that keeps on repeating in my head as the darkness continues to grow, making the air thick and making me unable to breath. It chokes me.....wrapping around my neck so that not even air can accompany me in my solitary prison. The warmth that I desperately need and long for, slowly escapes my grasp as the cold embraces me, sending shivers through my body and making all hope disappear.

A glimmer of light, if there is any left, is what I long to see right now.

What else am I capable of? What else can I do now that my worth is gone?

Am I even allowed to love? How about to be loved?

"I......I don't want to be alone.....I don't want to disappear..."

But what if it's what I must do? What if the voice is right and I am not worth anything anymore? Isn't all that is left for me is to let his hand go and disappear?

"But....I don't want to let go....."

I look around and see nothing. My eyes are open but there is no difference in what I see even if they are closed. I look at myself....and see nothing as well.

"Stop....please just stop....." I plead to my unseen attacker.

_'You are not worth anything anymore....why fight?' _

I fight....because it hurts. The piercing grip...the body that is forcing me back, the arm that prevents me from escaping....all that hurts me...even until now that it is all over.

But is it true? That from taking something that is important to me....also removed my worth?

That because I have been taken, I have no right to love...or be loved?

"But I can still love........"

_'But you can never be loved...'_

That..... isn't true....I...I can still be loved.

_'Love that is false and will eventually hurt you'_

I am willing to take the risk....I know that his love is true...I want to live...

_'You're just making things worse....especially for him. If you did not love him....he wouldn't have been involved with this problem. He won't be troubled with this matter,'_

I....I.....

_'You cause him grief....you don't deserve him like you don't deserve anything.....because you are worthless.' _

I cause grief...suffering...things that I don't want him to go through.... "Kunimitsu I...."

_'Worthless'_

"I'm so sorry......."

The cold continues to envelope me, making me shiver. The warmth continues to escape, leaving me with nothing....

Is my worth all gone....is it true that I have no right to love?

Tell me....anybody...please...

I don't want to surrender to the darkness....

Worth.....something that can be easily taken away.....is mine completely gone?

Love....something I can't give?

If so why does my heart continue to beat and call out to him, hoping that he will come for me and take me away from the cold and banish the darkness around me? Something that he is slowly succeeding in doing....

I love him.....so it is still something that I can give...

But to be loved....

Am I still....worthy enough to be loved?

Am I deserving enough to be loved...especially by the one I love the most?

....even if....

.....I don't see my own worth?

**TBC**

**----------------------**

**BS: If you guys read the previous chapters,you may have an idea who the person tormenting Fuji is.**

**Reviews are appreciated. Feel free to tell Fuji anything as well. **


	28. Reunion

**Reunion**

Summary: The old Regulars have a reunion. Perfect Pair

**Standard disclaimers apply. **

**-----------**

Fuji yawned as he felt around for his phone. _'What time is it?' _ He thought as he checked the time. His eyes went wide when he saw that it was already late and he had less than an hour to get ready and get to his boyfriends house.

"Why didn't anyone wake me?" he muttered as he rushed downstairs. Once in the living room, a note on the door caught his attention.

_Syusuke, _

_We'll be out until nine in the evening, find something to occupy yourself with until then._

_--Your family._

The tensai groaned in frustration. He wasn't able to get the house key from Yumiko and there was no way that he could get home at a much earlier time than what was written down. "Which means I would have to find something to do after our reunion since I can't possibly impose on Kunimitsu's family for me to stay there until late,"

He sighed as he proceeded to get ready for the day.

After a quick breakfast and almost ten minutes of looking for his pants –that Yumiko had supposedly prepared the night before, since she volunteered to do his laundry the previous day- he was off and hunting down any form of transportation to get to his destination.

He had been messaged a few minutes later by Tezuka that he would be picked up at a certain food establishment near the subdivision since he was already running late, something that he apologized about to the captain and Tezuka's parents as well.

When they got to the mall where they were going to meet up the former regulars, they went straight to the rendezvous area. The two were the first to arrive and later Kaidoh joined them, shortly followed by Oishi. Momo and Eiji were the last ones to arrive.

Unfortunately the others were not able to come with them for various reasons. Taka was not able to come since he was busy managing the sushi restaurant and it was a weekend while Inui…well….they weren't really able to contact him and Echizen was currently out of town.

Once the group was complete they headed straight to look for a place to eat. Fuji noted, quite irritably, that Eiji seemed to be clinging on to his boyfriend more than he would allow.

He smiled at his friends' antics but was inwardly frowning and cursing the hyperactive red-head. _'Eiji…I know that you missed Kunimitsu but this s going way too far…' _he thought before shaking his head and reminding himself that he really didn't have a reason to be jealous and/or insecure.

He tried to indirectly tell Eiji to stay away by moving closer to Tezuka as they walked towards the restaurant that they were going to. Unfortunately this little tactic didn't work since the acrobat would just seem to –literally- bump him off and move to the side where he was.

Frustrated, annoyed and just a millimeter close to being angered, once Eiji had moved away, he moved to Tezuka's side and took thecaptain's hand. He inwardly chuckled in sadistic glee as he did this.

When they had settled down for lunch he found out from Eiji –who had been quite persistent about the topic- that his certain action of possessiveness had revealed to the others (Well…except for the ever oblivious Kaidoh.) that he and Tezuka were together. A round of light teasing went on, only to be interrupted once the spotlight was turned towards the other regulars.

The conversation took a totally random route as they talked about things like: love lives, school, Kaidoh taking up dancing, Momo not hearing things properly, sex lives, kissing, arcade battles and of course the old times. Nothing much has changed, that was what they soon discovered. As the conversation went on, Fuji noticed that it was like they were back in junior high, talking about random things after tennis practice. His real smile came back at this point.

Afterwards, they all agreed to head to the arcade. Much to the tensai's annoyance, Eiji had gone back to his previous habit of clinging on the captain. Now he was really getting angry.

Thankfully when they had reached the arcade and played some games, the acrobat backed off and proceeded to interact with Momo while Oishi and Kaidoh kept each other company since it would seem that they were the only sane ones in the group as of the moment; Fuji was able to let himself calm down.

After getting tired of the games, and also because of the fact that they all had to go separate ways in a few minutes, the former regulars headed off to get their picture taken in a small photobooth. Fuji smirked inwardly when he realized that it was the same photobooth where he and Tezuka went to before. (A/N: Remember the fourth picture that they would have really liked to have?). The tensai frowned when he remembered that he still wanted a picture like that.

After taking the picture and dividing the copies among themselves, the group went separate ways.

The captain and the tensai went together since they had previously agreed that Fuji would kill some more time at Tezuka's place.

Fuji was really looking forward to this one since he had previously found out from his boyfriend that Tezuka's carol group would be coming over and they would sing. While he had heard Tezuka sing before, he had never heard him sing in a group…and a carol group at that.

After a few minutes of playing the Wii, the group had arrived. Abandoning their game and heading out to the dining area, Fuji joined Tezuka's parents at the table as the captain joined the small group of carolers. The tensai listened as the group sang song after song. The melody and blending was so smooth that he remembered his own experience of being in a choir a few months before. The songs ended and he applauded along with the stoic boy's parents.

'_I have to get him to sing for me one of these days…' _he thought to himself as Tezuka escorted his group out of the house. They resumed playing afterwards.

Time passed by without the two really noticing it and soon Fuji knew that he had to go. He told Tezuka this, and was a bit disappointed that he had to go so soon. They managed to hitch a ride with Tezuka's mom who was headed out and got off by the gate of the subdivision.

Since it was still to early for Fuji to head home, the tensai decided to head over to one of his uncles place to wait for the time that he can go home. He was a bit apprehensive of the travel since he had never commuted there before and he had a tendency to get lost. It was already getting dark outside and his newly developed trauma of traveling after the sun had set was already kicking in. _'But it must be done…' _he thought firmly as he bid his boyfriend goodbye.

Thankfully, he arrived at his uncle's place without any problems. It was then when he realized a few things. One was that he didn't get to kiss Tezuka –something that he actually look forward to every time they meet up since they don't see each other often- and the fact that he would have to endure at least TWO WEEKS without seeing his boyfriend.

He sighed heavily as he sat down on the couch, his cousin sitting beside him and talking to him about something he didn't quite understand, -something about wrestlers and some toys-. He notified Tezuka about the latter of his realization and frowned at the lack of a reaction.

'_Christmas and new year…Christmas is pretty much covered thanks to this meeting but…I personally think that I wouldn't be as enthusiastic as I should be about new year…' _he thought as he stared at the pictures that they took earlier. _'It's not even a long distance relationship…well not in THAT context but still…' _

He sighed again, _'You just have to wait patiently, Syusuke…Just wait and endure.' _He told himself.

He looked outside and saw that the sky was clear, a small smile formed on his lips as he watched the stars.

'_I wonder…do you think of me as often as I think of you?' _he mused, _'Do you feel the same longing that I do every time that we are apart? I want to know Kunimitsu…and when I do maybe I'll feel less lonely in knowing that somewhere out there…someone wants to be with me too…' _

**TBC**


	29. Cleaning Up

**Cleaning Up**

Summary: Fuji cleans up his study table and finds some interesting things. Perfect Pair

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis is still not mine. Duh.

---------------------------------

The last time Fuji found some time to clean up was the week before the start of second semester, which was way back in October. From that point on he seemed to have forgotten to keep track of the things that were placed on the small table as he stared at the pile of clutter.

He sighed heavily and got to work, determined to finish before the time to prepare to go to a birthday party came along.

The pile was mostly made up of paper and notebooks from the previous semester and there were some items in there that he had been looking for for quite some time, too.

When he managed to unearth the things that he still needed and threw away the things that he didn't he found quite a few things that got him to pause for a while and go back down memory lane.

He had found a small box of photos and letters dating back to junior high until the last year of senior high. He looked at his old ID's and chuckled when he noticed that there wasn't really a change throughout the years. "It's as if it was just copy pasted...." he mused.

After looking through the pictures he decided to check out the letters and found some interesting ones. There was this certain letter that he pulled out that caused him sit down for a while and reread it, remembering the things that had happened in the past. It was the letter that HE had sent Tezuka some 6 years ago that ended their relationship then. He shook his head as he finished the letter, realizing that he was such a fool back then.

He placed the items back in the box and stored it in his cabinet; he knew he's find it again sometime in the future and wondered what would be his reaction then.

A thought suddenly crossed his mind and he started looking for a pen and a paper. Having found the said items he started writing a letter that was addressed to himself. _'I'll eventually forget that I did this...which would make it much more interesting when I find it again.' _ he thought in amusement. After finishing the letter he went back to the cabinet and placed it inside the box.

He stretched his arms before going off to continue cleaning up.

After about an hour and a half, he laid down on his bed, deciding to rest for a while before taking a bath to clean off the dust that ha latched onto his body. "This means I would have to change my bedsheets too..." he muttered as he closed his eyes. After a minute or two, he felt something warm settle on his stomach. He opened his eyes and looked down, seeing one of his pet cats on his stomach which made a small meowing sound.

He chuckled before petting it and scratching it behind the ears. The cat meowed in satisfaction before hit started purring. Fuji sighed before letting his hand rest on the cat's back and soon enough the soothing sound of the animal's purring lulled him to sleep.

When he woke up he noticed two things: 1.) the cat was gone and 2.) he had a few minutes left to get ready for the party.

Luckily, his sister was kind enough to heat up some water for him so that he could take a bath. He thanked her before rushing upstairs to get ready.

After a while, dressed and fully equipped with a camera, the tensai stepped out of the house to head to the party with his family. Yumiko sat beside him and talked to him throughout the trip, his mother and father joining in when his relationship with Tezuka was brought up.

He calmly answered all their questions and chose not to elaborate too much when it wasn't necessary. The topic made him a bit disappointed when he remembered that he still had a lot of days of waiting to go but quickly recovered when Yuuta started talking about a certain show that they used to watch together back in their childhood days.

When they got out of the car, the tensai looked up and saw that the sky was clear just like the night before.

"Saa....so the long wait begins.."

**TBC**


	30. A Trip To The Mall

**A trip to the mall**

Summary: Fuji takes a trip to the mall. Perfect Pair

Disclaimer: Prince of tennis is not mine.

--------------------------------------

Having nothing else better to do that day, Fuji decided that he would spend the time going around in a nearby mall. He told Yumiko about it and she gave him her consent along with a list of items that she wanted him to buy while he was there.

Deciding that the list could wait, the tensai decided to look around in a leisurely pace. He wanted to check some things out anyway. First order of business was that he needed to look for a new USB since his first one was already full and he still needed all the files that were stored inside; when he got to the computer shop, however, a message arrived on his cell phone.

It was a message from his uncle that stated that he shouldn't buy a new USB. Fuji blinked at the message and chuckled, _'How convenient, that means I can spend on that other thing that I wanted.' _he thought.

He walked on and went to the second floor. He entered a certain store where he had been going to since he saw a certain something that was being sold inside. Sighing inwardly, he noted that the specific design of what he came for wasn't there anymore. He asked the clerk if there was still any in stock, but found out that there was none and that there won't be any new stock till after new year.

After taking another look at the other designs and finding none that perked his interest, he left the shop after saying that he'll be back after new year, hoping that the design he was looking for would be there. _'To be completely honest I expected to get one of those things from Kunimitsu... but I guess it isn't his style.' _ he thought with a chuckle. _'Maybe I should get one for him instead....' _he wondered but thought against it. _'We don't have the same taste when it comes to these things..besides...' _he trailed off as he incoherently muttered the rest of the sentence.

He checked the time and noticed that he had already spent almost two hours of practically just walking around with no definite destination. He sighed before heading to the ground floor to purchase the items his sister wanted him to get.

Soon he was on the way home, and after taking a quick shower he powered up his laptop before heading down to dinner. He passed a calendar on the way down and smiled,

_'If the days keep going at this pace then we would be seeing each other before we know it.' _

**TBC**


	31. Day Two: Parties

**Day Two: Parties**

Summary: Things that happen two days into the two week of not seeing Tezuka. Perfect Pair

Disclaimer: Prince of tennis isn't mine. Naruto isn't mine...and whatever other anime mentioned in this story isn't mine.

--------

He was lying down on the roof. He heard the people inside looking around for him, but he didn't make any move to let them know that he was up there.

"Aniki!!! Get down from there!!!"

_'So he found me....that's interesting' _he thought as he sat up and looked at Yuuta who was home for the holidays. He simply waved at him, "Want to join me, Yuuta?" he asked. "Why would I? I don't want to fall off and die an untimely death." Yuuta reasoned as he glared at his brother, "How did you get up there anyway? I don't see the ladder."

Fuji chuckled, "I climbed the tree in the backyard to get up here." he simply answered. Yuuta muttered something the older Fuji couldn't quite understand before the younger went back inside.

The tensai laid back down again and looked at the sky. He saw that the rain clouds were rolling in and that the wind was getting colder. He sighed and decided that it was time to go back inside.

He went back to his room and turned on his laptop, hoping that he would catch his boyfriend online since they weren't able to communicate at all yesterday since he didn't have load and that he fell asleep almost immediately during the evening. Much to his delight, the captain was indeed online and he proceeded to chat with him.

After a few minutes, the tensai found himself blinking at the screen. Displayed there was a picture of Tezuka, wearing his Seigaku jacket while wearing a peter pan hat. He chuckled as he minimized the window to tell the captain his reaction which were along the lines of, "How cute" while inwardly wishing that he would want to see that live.

Some time later, he was called down by his sister who told him to get ready since they still had a Christmas party to attend to. He sighed and told his boyfriend that he would be back in a few hours time.

The drive was peaceful enough, Yumiko concentrated on the road since it was also her first time getting to the place. When they got there, Fuji noted that one of his sister's friends were already there.

Soon enough, the entire group of friends of Yumiko had arrived, and they had insisted that Fuji join them at the dinner table while the kids (which were brought along by the said friends) stayed in the living room.

After a while, getting bored with all the 'adult talk' going on, the tensai decided to excuse himself from the table and head of to the living room to watch over the kids that consist of three girls and a boy. He sat down on the couch and was initially ignored.

He didn't take much notice of this and decided to turn his attention to the television that showed one of those talk shows.

After a few minutes, he felt a tug on his sleeve. The little boy that was beside him looked up at him with a huge smile on his face, "Do you play Naruto?" he asked hopefully as he held out his PSP. Fuji blinked, "A bit..." he answered before the console was shoved in his hands. It didn't take long for him to get absorbed in the game, highly amusing the child beside him.

Yumiko called his attention after a while, and the younger Fuji stood up and went over to him, promptly followed by the boy. "Yes, Nee-san?" he asked before he was pulled down so that Yumiko could whisper in his ear.

"He seems to think that you're a girl, Syusuke. Just go along with the program, ne?"

Fuji stared at his sister for about five seconds, trying to comprehend what he got himself into before he was dragged away by the little boy. Yumiko merely smiled and waved at him.

"Ne ne, can you sing?" The boy asked as soon as they were seated back on the couch. This little query caught the attention of the three little girls who were at that time playing with some sort of toy that looked like a camera.

"Nee-san is going to sing!!" they cheered.

Fuji sighed inwardly, _'Well...it isn't the first time I'm mistaken for a girl anyway.' _he thought before replying an affirmative to their question which caused the kids to request a song.

Yumiko's friends turned their attention to him as well and agreed with the children, forcing the tensai to thing on the song to sing on the spot. "Why don't you sing the song you did with Tezuka during the convention, Syusuke?" his sister suggested.

Fuji chuckled, "Why not..." he said before clearing his throat.

___Nemure wakaki shishi-tachi yo  
Mukidashi no kiba wo osamete  
Yasuragi no toki wa ima dake  
Nakama no neiki Iyashi no yasuragi  
Soshite Mabataki hodo no setsuna ni  
Arata na risou Tsumugidashiteiru  
Kimi wa DREAM MAKER_

___Nemure yume wo miru tame ni  
Chibashitta hitomi fuujite  
Ochitsuita kodou kazoete  
Tsugi no shiai e Sou COUNTDOWN_

___Soshite hirameki matoi mezameru  
Arata na risou Jitsugen suru tame ni  
Kimi wa DREAM MAKER  
Kimi wa DREAM MAKER_

He went silent after singing, a small smile on his lips formed as he thought that the song would sound more whole to him if Tezuka was there to sing it with him. His audience applauded and prompted him to sing another one. The tensai sweat dropped and agreed, resulting him to become the official radio for the next thirty minutes. He sang quite a number of songs, ranging from everyday songs, Christmas songs and was even requested to sing the song that he made for his boyfriend at one point.

After the round of songs, the group exchanged gifts. The children, after receiving their own gifts went to the other room (as requested by the parents) to play, leaving Fuji with the adults once more.

"So...Tell us about this Tezuka Kunimitsu of yours.." One of them said as she hit the tensai playfully on the leg. Fuji blushed and looked at his sister, silently asking for an explanation. "I can't help but tell them, Syu...your story is an interesting one after all." she said. Fuji sighed and told them about Tezuka, not going into to much detail.

"Aww...Syu-chan is so grown up~ He already fell in love~~" said one of Yumiko's friends, which caused the boy to blush and look away in embarrassment. A round of light teasing followed this and around an hour later it was time for all of them to go home.

The little boy, once informed of this, immediately clung on to the tensai and cried; claiming that he wanted Fuji to come home with him. Fuji thought quickly and bent down, he took off one of the two friendship bands he had on his wrist -leaving the one that Tezuka gave him a while back- and handed it to the crying child with a promise that he would be in the next party that Yumiko's friends had decided on having on December 30.

Seemingly satisfied with the response the little boy stopped crying and went with his mother without any further complaints, which highly impressed the others. Fuji chuckled and noted down that he had just scheduled himself for another party by the end of the already ending year.

He and Yumiko left soon after. Both being too tired, they opted to stay quite for the rest of the trip home.

The tensai promptly laid down on the bed as soon as he got changed and turned on his laptop. Finding Tezuka online, he immediately opened a window to chat with him.

___'Tomorrow is Christmas eve, Kunimitsu..' _he thought as he typed up a message_, ____'For now...I can only wonder what it would be like to spend Christmas with you...' _

He sighed before leaning back on the pillows and placing the laptop on his lap."Saa....I can always imagine, ne? Besides...even if you're far away...you would always be with me..in my heart."

_......_

_......_

_......_

_......_

_......_

_......_

"That was so cliched..." he added with a chuckle.

_**TBC**_

_**-------------------**_

_**BS: **__Hello everyone~ Since I haven't been making much notes like this for a while I shall do it now. Lol. _

_The entire story is based on real life experiences. XD _

_That is all. (^o^)/_


	32. Day three: Midnight Conversations

**Midnight Conversations**

Summary: Tezuka and Fuji's conversation take an interesting turn. Perfect Pair

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis isn't mine

-----------

The laptop hummed to life as the tensai pressed the power button. He had just reached home from a Christmas Party that he attended with his sister and he was really tired. Lying down on the bed, he sighed in relief before checking for who was still online.

Thankfully, Tezuka was online and much to Fuji's amusement the other had just gotten back online just a few minutes before him.

The conversation started the way it usually did, the two talking about whatever came up around them and/or what pops out in their mind. Fuji mentally checked off another day of the two weeks that he would not be seeing his boyfriend when Tezuka brought up something that surprised him once again.

Tezuka wanted to go out on the 26th of December, the day after Christmas.

Delighted by the sudden change he rushed downstairs to ask the permission of his parents if he could go. Once he reached the room, his parents smiled at him and immediately asked, "When and where?"

Confused for a minute, the tensai blinked at them. His mother was the one who shed some light into the conversation, "When are you going on a date with Tezuka and where?" Fuji chuckled, trust his parents to anticipate things like this. "On the 26th. We're not sure yet about where we will be going, though." he said. His parents told him that he could go as long as they would be informed of where they were going before the actual date.

As he returned to his room, he immediately relayed what happened to Tezuka who merely brought up that they SHOULD think of where they were going anyway. They threw around some ideas of where they could go and ended up not agreeing on anywhere for the meantime. "We could still plan tomorrow.." the tensai mused with a chuckle.

During this conversation, he had brought up the fact that commuting to the captain's house from his place consumes 50 percent of the money that he allots for their meetings. Apparently this little thing reminded the captain to ask for directions to his house which the tensai complied with, giving the captain two options to choose from if and when he wants to go to Fuji's house.

After a while however, Fuji started saying that the commute using the first way would be dangerous since the area that Tezuka would have to pass is known for it's high crime rate. That was why he offered that they meet halfway if Tezuka doesn't Fuji to commute all the way to the captain's place.

What Tezuka replied to that was something that caught the tensai off guard:

_**You're making it seem as though Mitsu can't get to Syusuke's house on his own**_

The tensai shook his head and replied, though wondering why his boyfriend started chatting in third person.

_**I'm sure that he can but Syusuke is just worried about Mitsu because he's been hearing a lot of things about traveling to his side of the city that isn't very good**_

Then the conversation/ argument/ debate went on in that manner.(A/N: The lines are in alternate order. Fuji's message then the next line is Tezuka's and so on and so forth.)

_**Mitsu just wants to return the gesture of Syusuke who commutes all the way from house to house by doing the same even if it meant risking a few things, which is why Mitsu doesn't plan on dressing up in anything fancy to make him look like a rich boy who will be catching attention. **_

_**Syusuke doesn't mind commuting anyway since he's fond of travelling . He also doesn't want to hassle Mitsu if there was a way for them to meet up in midway.**_

_**Hindering Kunimitsu from travelling defeats his right of independence of traveling**_

Fuji chuckled at this certain response, "How typical for him to say something like this." he mused as he typed a reply, still in third person.

_**He would still be travelling but the distance would be much more convenient for him**_

_**Mitsu will not be satisfied because he ultimately doesn't end up returning that gesture; Mitsu finds it unfair.**_

_**Syusuke doesn't think so since safety should always be a priority**_

_**As much as Mitsu agrees to the aforementioned statement about safety, he STILL wants to try and find his way to Syusuke's house once on his own.**_

_**Syusuke is still reluctant about it. he sees that there is no way to change Mitsu's mind and offers that he show him the way once more one of these day.**_

_**Mitsu asks Syusuke that he try and find his way himself with the use of what has been explained to him here.**_

_**and Syusuke would like to emphasize that he recommends the second way that was shared earlier than the first way. it would at least give him some peace of mind**_

_**and Mitsu has conceded to use the second way after what Syusuke has shared with regards to the first.**_

_**Syusuke is inclined to disagree **(with the fact that Tezuka still wanted to commute all that way to his place)** since the way is confusing and he fears that his boyfriend might get lost despite the fact that he has a good sense of direction.**_

After some more minutes of talking in third person, the two finally arrived at the conclusion that the tensai would show the way one last time before letting his boyfriend head off on his own. It wasn't that he didn't trust Tezuka's sense of direction, it was just that he was worried to that something might happen.

He sighed, _'I'm becoming a mother hen like Oishi used to be...'_ he thought as the topic came to a close.

A few minutes past one in the morning, Tezuka asked about that certain thing that Syusuke had mentioned in one of his journals (A/N: Please refer to Chapter 30 for this one). The tensai smiled and said that instead of saying it outright, his boyfriend should try guessing. Much to his amusement, Tezuka managed to get it on his first try but Fuji didn't tell him that and proceeded to give the captain a few more hints, leading him to the answer that he already gave much earlier.

Seeing that it was almost 2 in the morning, the two decided to retire for bed. Fuji knew pretty well that he would be expected to stay up until past midnight that day since it was Christmas eve and his uncles that would come over would invite both him and Yuuta to drink with them and to sing on the karaoke until they all pass out like last year.

He chuckled at the thought and mentally reminded himself to ready his camera in the morning.

After bidding each other good night and exchanging "I love you"'s -all still done in third person-. The two of them went to bed.

**TBC**


	33. Christmas Message

**Christmas Message**

Summary: People have warned him that all forms of communication will be clogged once the sun sets. Not wanting to take any chances, Fuji decides to give Tezuka an early Christmas Message

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis isn't mine.

--------------------------------

Fuji checked the time again, he still had a lot of time but he did not want to take the risk of procrastinating to much since there was a huge chance that he might not make it on time at all.

He tried to think for a few minutes for a message that would be suitable for the occasion. He smiled when the words started to form in his head, "I thank the movie that I watched earlier" he said with a chuckle.

----------

Kunimitsu,

This would have to be the first Christmas that we would be celebrating as a couple. It's quite interesting to think that despite the doubts early on we managed to get this far.

It's such a shame, though, that we couldn't spend it together literally, but we still manage to find ways around that certain distance. Technology makes our lives easier doesn't it? Quite a feat for the both of us, don't you think? To always manage to find ways to communicate with one another even if we are miles apart?

So going back..

Christmas...

I remember someone saying that this season is basically for people who can spend it with their families and those who have special someone's in their lives. I think we both fit in the two categories which means we don't really have a reason to be feeling down today nor tomorrow.

I'll have to admit that I would prefer to spend Christmas with you but as you have said before, instead of moping around I shall use this opportunity to bond with my family, -who has been teasing me about you to no end since last night, mind you-.

I will look forward to the days to come, especially those that I will spend with you. I'll always be here for you no matter what, Kunimitsu.

Now what else is there left to say but the traditional Greeting?

Hahaha. Just kidding, love.

Merry Christmas Kunimitsu. I love you.

Yours,

Syusuke.

P.S. Greet Kurt, Diego, Wood and Sasha for me. Tell them also that mommy sends her love. Lol.


	34. Christmas Eve

**Christmas Eve**

Summary: How Fuji spent Christmas Eve. Perfect Pair

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis isn't mine.

-----------

Fuji slowly opened his eyes, sleep trying to coax him back into slumber as he moved a bit to to look around. He yawned before sitting up.

Something red and blue caught his attention beside his bed, his eyes widened when he saw what it was. There was a pile of 15 or so (No he's not exaggerating) wrapped gifts beside his bed, all the cards told him that it was all for him. He blinked in disbelief, he thought that he won't be opening any presents tonight but apparently now he is.

With much difficulty -as some of the presents kept on falling from his grasp- he brought all the gifts down in one go to place them all under the tree beside Yuuta's presents and joined his family for breakfast.

After running an errand he went to his room to chat with Tezuka for the meantime.

The afternoon went by quickly and soon, Fuji had to go downstairs to help in preparing the feast later. After making typing up a Christmas message for his beloved he said his good-byes for the day and advanced his greetings before heading downstairs to join his family.

Downstairs, he went straight to the kitchen to help. Only to be ambushed by his sister and mother who had forced him into wearing a Santa hat to help entertain his cousins that were coming over. He sighed in defeat and headed to the living room to see if he can manage to control his young relatives.

He spent the next few hours playing with the two little boys with Yuuta joining in every now and then. He had gotten glomped, tackled, drooled at and "serenaded" but he didn't mind at all. While being tickled to the floor by his two cousins, Yuuta suddenly threw confetti over them and yelled "Merry Christmas!!!!" which was quickly followed by everyone else.

After greeting all the people in the room, Fuji started their little Christmas program -wherein he will be the host for this year.- He presented a little skit with Yuuta while singing a novelty song from the previous year which caused the family to burst out laughing at their antics. He found it amusing that Yuuta didn't seem to mind performing and looking like an idiot while being taped, then again there was a chance that his brother haven't noticed that the performance was being recorded. (Blackmail material, perhaps?)

Another set of performances took place and the program ended with the whole family singing a few Christmas songs.

Soon it was time for the children to be put to bed which left the adults to celebrate in their own way. The two brothers went to the kitchen to bring out their stock of wine and other drinks with a high alcohol content to share with the rest.

Less than an hour later he, along with the rest of the people who had been with him, sat drowsily on the couch. He had contemplated if he should go online but decided against it because he might end up saying something foolish to those he might get the chance to talk with.

_'Especially Kunimitsu....' _

That was his last thought for the night as he trudged upstairs and collapsed on the bed, letting sleep take him.

**TBC**


	35. Christmas Day

**Christmas Day**

Summary: Sort of self explanatory isn't it? Perfect Pair

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis isn't mine.

----------------

Fuji woke up with a smile on his lips. He expected to feel as if a ten-wheeler truck ran over him but much to his surprise he felt absolutely fine.

He chuckled as he reached under his pillow to search for his phone. Unearthing it from it's soft confines, he typed up a message for Tezuka.

_'Good Morning. :)_

_Merry Christmas, love.'_

He read the message one last time before sending it to the captain, "I don't think he would be up yet at this time, but oh well." he said to himself before fixing his bed and heading downstairs where he was greeted by his sister who was preparing breakfast.

Soon, the rest of the household woke up. When Yuuta joined them, the tensai found himself once again showered with confetti from last night's activities. He shook his head to get the ones that managed to lodge themselves in his hair before standing up to grab another box of confetti to throw at his brother.

During the afternoon, he found the time to chat with Tezuka so that they would finalize their plans for tomorrow. While he was chatting, two relatives came over to bother him. The two girls were actually his aunts but they were 4 years younger than he was so they didn't really bother with the family titles or whatsoever.

While Fuji was conversing with his boyfriend, the girls started talking about their school and how their classmates formed something similar to a family. Complete with parents, siblings, grandparents, aunts and uncles. The tensai joined in on the conversation every now and then, relaying his own experiences in high school where he found himself in a similar situation such as theirs.

It wasn't long before the two started inquiring about who he was talking to and asked the tensai to form a "family" with them where the parents would be Tezuka and himself. Fuji played with the scenario in his mind before informing Tezuka what was going on.

Fuji blinked when the reply about the query if Tezuka approves of the scenario came along:

_**'You're the mom'**_

Delighted by the answer, the two girls grabbed Fuji's laptop and chatted with the other. _'I highly doubt that you'll be able to draw out the responses that you want to get, though' _he thought in amusement as he inwardly chuckled at the scene.

Soon after, due to the lack of interaction, the two girls got bored and eventually found some other things to occupy themselves with (which happened to be the tensai's Seigaku uniform) while Fuji proceeded to chat with Tezuka once more.

A few more minutes later, the girls left the Fuji residence to head back to their respective homes to spend the rest of Christmas day with their own family.

Later on, he was informed that Tezuka had to go since he was going to visit the cemetery with his family. Fuji knew that his own family had the same plans and that the cemetery that Tezuka was going to was the same one that his own family goes to during such occasions so he told his boyfriend about this and hoped that they would be able to meet up then.

Much to his dismay, however. Fuji's mother had decided against going that day since it was raining and she mentioned something about the tensai being not only prone to accidents but to sicknesses as well. So the trip was off and Fuji went back upstairs to watch some movies with Yuuta instead.

After a while he was called down to dinner where he was teased once more about his date the following day, and all throughout the meal he felt as if he was placed on the hot seat since all the questions were directed at him and the topic was only one thing: Tezuka. (Not that this hasn't happened before, anyway)

He sighed inwardly, _'This is what happens if you grow distant with your family thanks to studies.' _he thought as he answered the questions accordingly.

After dinner he helped Yumiko clear the table before heading upstairs. Knowing full well that he won't be able to talk with Tezuka anymore tonight and excited because of their meeting tomorrow, the tensai went to bed.

**TBC**


	36. Post Christmas Celebration

**Post Christmas Celebration**

Summary: The things that happen when Tezuka and Fuji decided to meet up the day after Christmas. Perfect Pair

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis isn't mine.

------

Fuji woke up early that morning, quite excited to see Tezuka once again.

He went downstairs and eagerly ate his breakfast with his family before spending some time with Yuuta to watch a movie. When the clock struck 12 decided to start getting ready so that he won't be late.

_'I've been late most of the times I have been going out with Kunimitsu. I think it's about time that I break that certain habit.' _he thought resolutely. After exactly 30 minutes he was all ready to go.

He bid his family goodbye and headed out, arriving at the meeting place 15 minutes early. He checked the time and decided to head to a nearby bookstore to see if they have the certain book that he wanted to give to his sister as a late Christmas present.

While inside, he had informed Tezuka of his temporary whereabouts as he looked around the shelves of books. As soon as he spotted the book that he needed he felt his phone vibrate and pulled it out; it was another message from Tezuka saying that he will be at their meeting place soon and he should head over there as well.

He hastily explained his reason for being there in the first place to which the captain said that he would be heading to the bookstore instead.

Pocketing his phone, Fuji looked around once more before deciding to head out. _'Well...Tezuka isn't here yet, I might as well return to the meeting place....I seem so indecisive today....' _he thought with a chuckle. Again, he texted his boyfriend about his decision before heading out....

....where he saw Tezuka getting off the car and looking at his phone. _'He just got my message...'_ Fuji said to himself with a chuckle.

"Kunimitsu!!" He called out, successfully catching his boyfriend's attention.

They headed straight to the train station that would take them to where they were going. On the way, the captain pulled out a little stuffed dog from his bag and showed it to the tensai. _'Sasha...' _Fuji thought in amusement as he patted the small dog and was distracted with it for the rest of the way.

The train ride was pleasant enough, and when they got to the mall Fuji had one observation that lasted all throughout the day: Tezuka is easily distracted when it comes to kids. As long as they aren't annoying him, that is.

Once they reached the arcade, Tezuka had reminded the tensai about something he wanted the captain to do. Something that he had mentioned in his journal before. Fuji grinned inwardly, _'Of course I remember, Kunimitsu...I just want to see if you'll take the initiative even if I say that I don't.' _he said to himself.

For some strange reason, the tensai didn't feel up to playing a games today. Sure he went off to play once or twice on his own but he did it halfheartedly and he didn't exactly know why.

_'Snap out of it Syusuke, don't ruin the day' _he mentally scolded. Soon, he and Tezuka went to another arcade, just one floor down from where they were. Fuji, still faking forgetfulness, was surprised when Tezuka suddenly opened the door to a KTV booth and looked at him pointedly. He chuckled and just said that he finally remembered. _'So he does plan on singing today'_

Once inside, the captain pulled out Sasha -who was placed in Tezuka's bag at some point in their travel- once more before selecting a song to sing. Fuji didn't know the song that the captain chose but as he listened to the lyrics, he realized that it was a love song. He smiled as he continued to listen.

After a round of songs, -where Tezuka had also managed to get the tensai two sing- they headed out to play a few games and made a stop at an ice cream shop before heading back to the area where they met up earlier.

Fuji had gotten a message from Yumiko that everyone was out of the house and that they would be back by 7 in the evening, meaning that Fuji has to yet again, find something to occupy his time with until he can go home.

Luckily Tezuka was going to be picked up by his mother around six which meant it was enough waiting time for Fuji before heading back home as well.

The two decided to stay at a food establishment that had recently re-opened, and settled down at a table near the windows when they got there. They talked a bit, and the tensai had noticed yet again that at a certain point, Tezuka was distracted by two children who were with their father.

Soon Tezuka's mother arrived to pick the captain up. After saying their good-byes, the two parted.

On the way home, however, Fuji felt as if something was terribly wrong. The bus he was on wasn't cramped and the window was open but he was having difficulties in breathing. He got of in front of his subdivision and walked the rest of the way home, almost halfway he was already feeling dizzy.

Not having the strength to open their gate anymore, he rang the doorbell and about three second later the lights outside went on and Yumiko rushed out, eyes widening in alarm when she saw the state that the tensai was in.

"N-nee-san..." He managed to say before his knees gave in.

**TBC**


	37. Unforeseen Event

**Unforeseen event**

Summary: A continuation of the previous chapter. Perfect Pair.

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis is not mine

---------------

Fuji inwardly sighed as the nurses attended to him.

Yumiko was talking to the doctor while Yuuta was silently watching over him.

He was rushed to the hospital as soon as he got home, his sister grabbed whatever she could from his locker -resulting him to use his old Seigaku shirt to use as sleepwear for that night- and Yuuta supported him as their mother grabbed the keys to the car.

All was a blur during the trip, all he remembered was Yuuta telling him to fight to stay conscious. Soon, when the world stopped spinning and he was able to breath easily; the tensai found himself in a peach colored room, an oxygen mask over his nose and mouth and a needle in the back of his hand. It wasn't long before a nurse came in to check for his temperature, blood pressure and pulse rate. After taking everything down the nurse left.

"I managed to grab my laptop..." Yuuta said out of the blue as he gestured to a rectangular object on the table near the couch in the room. Fuji tried to smile, "Thanks, Yuuta." he said before his brother set up the device.

Despite the fact that he had a needle in his hand, he managed to type his messages to Tezuka on the chat, avoiding the topic of where he was. "You do know that he will find out eventually..." Yumiko said as she looked up from her cellphone.

Fuji groaned and decided that his sister was right. So he decided to tell Tezuka what happened, he wasn't surprised when the mood in the chat suddenly changed though, which caused him to apologize to his boyfriend for ruining the day.

The mood was getting more depressing as the minutes went by. Fuji desperately tried to keep himself occupied enough to not notice but he eventually caved in.

Hospitals had that certain effect on him since he had been in and out of the said establishment since his second year in senior high. This was also one of the reasons why he gave up on tennis. Even if he wanted to pursue the sport he couldn't because it would seem that he was not able to push his body to the limit without consequences such as the one he was experiencing right now.

_'But we didn't do anything strenuous today...' _he thought as he furrowed his eyebrows. _'Unless it's one of those random attacks....' _

He sighed inwardly before looking around the room. Yuuta had excused himself and left the room with their mother. Yumiko went out to make some calls, leaving the tensai completely alone in the room. _'Well.....not completely alone...' _he thought as he looked at the screen of the laptop.

"Kunimitsu....you have no idea how much I need you right now...even if it's just through this.." he said to no one in particular.

After a few minutes Yuuta came back in, Yumiko behind him. Apparently, their mother had went back home to rest, the stress was too much for her and decided to leave the tensai to the capable hands of his siblings.

The three remained in silence, broken by the rhythmic taping of the keyboard as the tensai typed.

"Aniki....you have to go to sleep..." Yuuta warned him when the clock struck 11. "You DO want to be discharged from this forsaken place by tomorrow, don't you?"

"I was just about to go offline...." Fuji replied as he and Tezuka said their good-byes signed off.

_'Let's hope tomorrow will be a better day.' _

_------------_

At around noon the next day, the tensai was allowed to return home but was told to take it easy for the rest of the day, resulting him to be stuck in his room and monitored by his family.

Fuji shook his head as he located his laptop and turned it on to check his e-mails. After a few hours, however, Yuuta snuck in his room and held out a movie that he had been wanting to watch since it was released but never found the time too. The tensai merely smiled as his brother set the DVD player up.

After the movie, Yuuta left his brother's room, leaving the tensai alone once more. He turned his attention to his laptop which he had ignored for the duration of the movie. Amused to see that his boyfriend online he proceeded to chat with him.

_'Saa. Let's just leave yesterday behind us....' _

**TBC**


	38. Unexpected Discoveries

**Unexpected Discoveries**

Summary: Fuji recieves strange news. Perfect Pair.

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis isn't mine.

----------------

Having been informed that Tezuka was going on a trip with his family today, and not allowed to do anything straneous just yet, Fuji struggled to find something to do.

Deciding against spending the whole day in front of his laptop, the tensai looked around his room and decided to read a book while he waited for time to pass. He selected a thick book on his shelf that was the last of a seven part series (BS: Harry Potter book 7, if you want to know) and took it back to his bed.

He opened the cover, started reading and was instantly hooked in the book. Not realizing time passing by, the tensai read on; quite contented for the time being. He almost jumped in surprise when he heard his phone aleart him of a message.

Keeping his eyes on the page he was reading, Fuji felt around for his phone. He held it up to see the message.

_'Open my email to you. You'll find something interesting.' _was what the message said. Fuji blinked before sighing and standing up to retrieve his laptop and powered it up.

It took some time for the laptop to completely load. Accessing his email and looking through the ones sent to him, he opened the one he was asked to look last.

His eyes widened once the picture that was sent to him was fully downloaded. He blinked a few times before bursting out in laughter. The picture was Takahiro seeimgingly making out with a freshman from the school that they attended.

After recovering he set aside his laptop for a while to send a message to his friend.

"This is interesting news......" he mused as he sent the message, "So that atually means that we won't have anymore problems regarding him...ne Kunimitsu?"

**TBC**


	39. Sleeping

**Sleeping**

Summary: The only thing that can keep them apart, or so it seems. Perfect Pair.

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis isn't mine.

------------------

Fuji chuckled as he pocketed his phone. It had been ten minutes since his last message to Tezuka and he hasn't recived any reply. The captain wasn't online as well, which was unusual since they were always online at this time almost everyday.

"He must be asleep. Poor thing..he must be tired from their trip.." he said in amusument as he changed into something more comfortable. He and his family had just returned from a trip in a certain area in the city to see a lights display. The rest of the household was already getting ready for bed and Fuji decided that a few more minutes online won't hurt.

He laid back down on the bed and sighed in satisfaction before placing his laptop on his lap to finish some research work. "School starts next week, after all..." he muttered.

His mind wondered as he typed down his paper, _'Funny....sleep is the only thing that is powerfull enough to keep us apart, is it?' _he mused.

Saving his work, the tensai decided to do some recreational thinking instead. "Work can wait for now."

While it was true that sleep was the reason they would both log off and part for a few hours on cyberspace and was currently the reason why Tezuka wasn't online, Fuji realized that it doesn't really keep them apart. "Well...that's just in my case. I'm not really sure about his side." he said with a chuckle.

That was one thing that Tezuka didn't know; that the tensai often dreams of him, making it seem that they weren't apart at all. _'It is those kinds of dream that keep me going when we don't see each other for lengthy periods of time.' _he told no one in particullar.

Fuji's variation of dreams were quite interesting, in his opinion. It can range from simple city life to a all out fantasy with dragons, spaceships and whatever would come up. What amazes him, however is not the fact that there are a lot of things that come up but it's the fact that every dream of his is a story being told with him either a spectator or an actual character. Stories that would either end nicely or end as a cliffhanger when he is abruptly -if it was neither of the two he would usually consider it as a nightmare-.

That was why he hated waking up early because that would only result in cliffhangers as endings to his dreams. "Especially the ones involving Kunimitsu..." he added thoughtfully, "Those are probably the ones that cause my general unhappiness for the day when those dreams are interrupted"

Deciding to just continue what he was going to do tomorrow the tensai closed all the browser windows and shut down his laptop.

"Let's see if you join me in my dreams tonight, love." he said before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

**TBC**


	40. Cheating

**Cheating **

Summary: After coming from a reunion with Yumiko, Fuji finds himself talking with Yuuta about a bizarre topic. Perfect Pair.

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis isn't mine.

------------------

"Aniki, I think we need to talk about something.." Yuuta said as he stood at the door of his room. Fuji blinked, he was just about to enter his own room when his younger brother suddenly said those words. "Alright then Yuuta..." he answered before putting his bag down by the bedroom door and heading to Yuuta's.

Once inside, the younger Fuji gestured to his bed as he sat on the computer chair nearby. Fuji was wondering what the serious air was all about, "Is there a problem?" he asked his younger brother who looked at him as he sat on the bed.

"Listen...Aniki..." Yuuta started with a heavy sigh, "I know that being away from Tezuka-senpai and not being able to spend much time with him can cause you to be..well...distracted," the younger of the two looked at his brother seriously, "But that doesn't mean that you can cheat on him! He loves you, you know!"

Now Fuji was confused and alarmed, "Y-yuuta I--" but he was cut off as his brother held up a hand and shook his head, "I completely understand, Aniki. You don't need to explain. I know it can be tempting to explore the possibilities but you can't do this to Tezuka-senpai."

"Yuuta wait--"

"Don't worry I won't tell him but if you keep on going like this it wouldn't be fair for the both of you."

"What are--"

"If you want I can head with you to their place right now so you can see each other just so that you wouldn't have anymore doubts and all."

"I still don't--"

"I just don't want you to do anything stupid, aniki!!"

Fuji blinked before sighing, "Yuuta....I don't know what you're talking about, to be honest. I'm glad that you care enough to talk to me about this...issue, but I don't really have a clue as to what made you think that I'm cheating on him."

Yuuta frowned on him, "Don't act so innocent...you know what I'm talking about." he said with a glare. Fuji slowly shook his head which caused the younger to frown even more.

"I'm talking about that hickey on your neck!!!" Yuuta snapped, "You've been going out with someone else!!"

Fuji looked at his brother in surprise before he burst out laughing, which caused Yuuta to immediately back away probably thinking that his brother had gone mad.

"Sorry about that, otouto.." Fuji said as soon as he calmed down. "I'm afraid that you got the wrong conclusion." he started, "Remember when I said yesterday that I will be going with nee-san to a reunion of her old group of friends?" he asked and Yuuta nodded, "Well...I ended up baby-sitting the kids from the moment we got there. They were very active, hyper and a bit uncontrollable at one point; this was when one of them came from behind and bit me." he said as he pulled on the collar of his shirt to show the mark on his shoulder. "Take a look for yourself."

Yuuta, hesitant at first, stood up from the chair and went over. He sat beside his brother and looked at the red mark (which, the tensai have thought, might look like a hickey from afar), "I can actually see the teeth marks...does it hurt?" he asked. Fuji chuckled, "A lot less than it did earlier." he answered.

A few moment of silence passed between the two of them, "Satisfied that I'm not cheating on Kunimitsu?" the older one asked in amusement to which Yuuta merely nodded, "Sorry about that..." he muttered.

Fuji smiled and patted Yuuta on the shoulder, "It's alright. It just shows that you care." he teased before ducking as Yuuta threw a pillow at him. When the younger reached for another pillow, Fuji took it as a cue to get out of his brother's room.

He smiled as he closed the door behind him, "It's funny that he even considered the possibility." he said in amusement as he headed to his room, "Besides...I love Kunimitsu too much to cheat on him....".

He was about to reach for the doorknob when a thought came across his mind, _'I wonder what would have happened if Kunimitsu was the one who actually saw the mark....' _he chuckled before shaking his head, deciding not to speculate the scenario too much.

**TBC**


	41. The Last Day Of The Year

**The last day of the year**

Summary: How Fuji's morning goes on the last day of the year.

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis is not mine

-------

Fuji woke up, hearing the song "We're All In This Together" from HSM blasting from downstairs. He groaned as he felt around his pillow for his phone, hoping that Tezuka had replied to the last message he sent the previous night, much to his dismay there were none.

He sighed before getting up and heading to the bathroom for a quick shower before heading downstairs to join his family for breakfast.

Sure enough, they were listening to the sounds of HSM, "Why is HSM in the background?" he asked curiously. Yuuta looked over his shoulder and pointed at their sister to answer the question. _'I'm not surprised...' _he thought in amusement.

After breakfast he went upstairs to check his email, _'If I recall correctly, the communication lines would be clogged once again this evening. And I really wouldn't count on my internet connection to actually work tonight.' _he thought in disappointment, "Which would mean that Tezuka and I wouldn't be able to talk once again......" he said sadly. He also knew that there was very little chance that he would be able to get online today since there was already the issue of his internet not working properly since this morning -as his sister told him this morning since she has been online since a little bit past midnight talking to her boyfriend abroad.-

He paused what he was doing as he looked outside, "It's going to be new year tonight......" he mused, "But to start it off without talking with Kunimitsu..." he sighed heavily.

"Aniki!! Nee-san wants us to have a HSM marathon, get down here!!" His brother called out from downstairs.

"Hai hai..." Fuji answered as he headed downstairs to join his siblings.

"I hope to hear from you today, Kunimitsu..."

**TBC**


	42. Without Regrets

**Without Regrets**

Summary: Fuji decides to reflect on the past during the last few hours of the year.

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.

----------

With less than two hours left into the year, Fuji decided to spend the remainder of the time to watch his match with Tezuka back in junior High.

The match was taped by one of the second years back then with the purpose of analysis just in case they needed reference with their training.

Fuji placed the CD in his computer, deciding against using the TV since it had been running since morning. The screen went black before he saw one of the familiar courts of Seishun Gakuen.

He found it strange that after all those years; he would watch the match once more. It was the first match that he had lost, and against Tezuka of all people. _'Years have passed since then, Kunimitsu…that match that changed everything for me.' _He thought as he watched his younger self run up to the net to catch up to the ball before it hits the ground.

"I took the start of the match for granted, didn't I?" he mused as he leaned back on the chair, his mind taking him back to the past.

'_I had done a lot of things in the past that I eventually regretted…things that I thought I would nevre ever regret. I was a fool as a child--Utterly reckless and careless at the same time.' _He thought_ 'I was afraid to risk a lot of things that eventually led to a lot of problems. Most of all…' _ he paused for a while before looking at a picture that he had placed nearby. It was a picture of him and Tezuka.

'_I became afraid to show and just lose myself once again...' _

The match that was being shown continued, now it was during their tiebreak match, the segment that will decide everything. _'I gave my all during that match, for the first time back then.. I wanted to give my all. To show you who I really was….' _

Then the match ended, and he saw himself look at disbelief at the ball that had rolled up towards the net. "A move that I never expected…" he muttered; watching in silence as he watched his younger self approach Tezuka, faintly hearing his voice speaking.

Shaking his head he decided to stop watching as he closed the media player and shut down the computer.

Only an hour was left into the year…

He went in his room and didn't bother to turn on the lights as he moved to sit on his bed and face the window, watching the fireworks light up the sky even at such an early time. "A lot of pain and regrets…" he started, "For the past few years that I went through that was the only things that I thought about during the eve of each New Year."

Gazing softly outside as the fireworks burst in the sky, filling it with color, the tensai smiled. "But today is different…"

"I look forward to this year as a new beginning for us. This is the right time to put behind all those regrets and start anew." A chuckle escaped his lips, "Ne, Tezuka…just like back then….I'll give it my all. No holding back, no stalling, no tricks. Just you and me in the court…"

'_In a match without regrets' _

**TBC**


	43. Zoning Out

**Zoning Out**

Summary: Everyone seems to have noticed that Fuji was zoning out for one reason or another. Perfect Pair

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.

----------

It was the first day of the new year and Fuji was already arguing with their internet connection. "Come on...you were already out the whole day yesterday.." he muttered darkly as he tried to reprogram the router once again and checked if it worked. Much to his dismay it didn't.

"Aniki, I think you should already call the telephone company and report it instead of cursing your computer. It isn't healthy." His brother said from behind him. Yuuta had been assisting him, checking the connection on his own laptop as the older tried other things in hopes to get the connection back up.

_'Three days not talking to Tezuka....THREE.' _he said in his mind before letting out a heavy sigh.

"Syusuke, Yuuta...why don't you two take a break for a while and go to the grocery for me to get a few things?" Yumiko suggested as she joined the two who looked at one another. "Alright then." Fuji answered and Yumiko smiled before heading downstairs to make a list.

-----

"I think we got everything in the list, Aniki....did you want to get anything while we're here?" Yuuta asked as he walked along the isle, pushing the grocery cart in front of him. He frowned when he heard no response from his companion. "Aniki...." he tried again, still no response. "ANIKI!!"

Fuji almost jumped in surprise. "Yes, Yuuta? Were you saying something?" he asked. Yuuta sighed, "You've been spacing out since we got here. Are you alright?" he asked.

The older of the two shook his head, "Nothing's wrong, Yuuta....I'm just out of it today, I guess..." he answered with a smile. Yuuta looked at his brother with a questioning glance, "Is this about the internet connection or the fact that you haven't been able to talk to your boyfriend since he doesn't seem to fond about texting?" he asked.

Fuji blinked at him, "I-it's not that Yuuta. I think I just need some more sleep once we get home." he said offhandedly as he pushed the cart forward in search for anything that would catch his interest. _'Maybe he's right....I'm not used to this much lack of communication between the two of us...' _the tensai admitted to himself.

Later on, the two went to the cashier to pay for their grocery items. They looked around the mall a bit more before heading back home.

---------------

After depositing what they have brought in the kitchen and arranging them on the shelves and in the fridge they both headed upstairs to join their family who was gathered in the masters bedroom talking about various topics.

"Syusuke, are you alright?" Yumiko asked with a worried tone as she placed her palm on his forehead. "I-I'm fine Nee-san!!" Fuji reassured him, Yuuta rolled his eyes, "He's been like that even when we were walking around in the grocery..." he told the rest.

Their parents looked at one another before looking at their eldest son, "Tezuka-kun" they said at the same time which caused the tensai to look away, "That's not it.." he insisted.

"Syusuke, it's alright to miss him you know...especially now that you haven't been talking with him properly and tomorrow it would already be a week since the two of you saw one another." Yumiko said with a smile, "Argh!! Don't remind him of that nee-san!! He's going to go all doom and gloom in the evening again!!" Yuuta said in frustration.

Fuji chuckled, "I'm surprised that you know that certain habit of mine, Yuuta" he teased. "Have you been checking on me?"

Yuuta looked flustered at that statement and glared, "It's obvious..." he muttered. Which caused the others to chuckle.

"Hai hai...Enough of that now. Let's talk about what you all want for dinner tonight." their mother cut in, engaging them in conversation once more.

**TBC**


	44. Repairs

**Repairs**

Summary: Fuji spends the evening trying to fix his internet connection. Perfect Pair.

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis is not mine.

--------

Hissing in pain, Fuji brought back his hand and sighed. This was the twenty second time he had been electrocuted by the small panel box that he was trying to repair.

"Aniki...you do know that you can just call someone to fix that you know.." Yuuta said as he watched his brother make another attempt at disentangling the wires. "Now now Yuuta...why waste their time and our money if I can fix it myself?" he asked with a smile as he managed to fix the wiring, "Besides after I'm done with this our internet connection will be back." he explained.

Yuuta shook his head, "Whatever, Aniki...I'm heading back to my room." he said before standing up and leaving his brother alone in the family room to work on his little project.

About two hours later, Fuji had finally managed to untangle the wires and tighten the loose connections. He shut the lid of the small box, making sure that the wires were all safely tucked in before sealing it with some screws. "Now to reprogram the entire thing..." he muttered as he turned on the computer.

He sighed as he looked at his hands; there were a few cuts and it was covered in dirt. Not to mention that it hurt from being electrocuted time and again, _'At least they weren't high voltages' _he thought as he typed in the password in the computer.

He clicked a few commands and proceeded to reprogram their internet connection. Just a few minutes later he had it up and running again, "Connection is back up!!" he announced happily before heading to the bathroom to wash his hands.

"It's a bit late....and I'm already tired..." he muttered as he looked at the time, "But.....I think there's still a chance to catch Tezuka online" he said with a smile before going inside his room and turning on his laptop.

_'I'll definitely wait for him.' _

**TBC**


	45. Height

**Height**

Summary: Does height really matter? Perfect Pair

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis isn't mine.

----------

"Aniki.....you're really a small guy, aren't you."

That statement made Fuji stop what he was doing -which was setting up the ladder to be able to get up on the roof- and look at his brother. "Why the sudden interest in my height, Yuuta?" he asked as he made sure that the ladder was stable enough.

Yuuta remained silent and Fuji sighed, deciding that Yuuta would be able to tell him eventually.

When the two of them was on the roof, cleaning up the remains of the firecrackers that landed there during the new year celebration. Fuji was already hosing down the roof,Yuuta behind him, when he was caught off guard by another comment from his brother, "Tezuka-buchou must be having a hard time kissing you because of the height difference..."

Fuji blinked and looked at his brother, "Yuuta?!" he exclaimed. Yuuta shrugged, "What? I was just stating a fact." he said, "Well whatever, that's his problem... I'm taking the trash down.." he said before going down the ladder, leaving Fuji staring after him. The tensai turned off the hose and sighed,

"Am I.....really that small?"

**TBC**


	46. Trouble

**Trouble**

Summary: Fuji, while fulfilling another school requirement, gets into trouble once again. Perfect Pair

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis isn't mine

-----------------

Fuji sighed as he got off the car. Yumiko had offered to take him to the place where he would be meeting his group mates before they headed to the bar that they needed to go to for a certain subject. _'This is totally pointless…those guys just want to have fun than take this project seriously' _ he thought darkly, _'And since the majority of them wants this event…I don't have much of a choice unless I want to fail this project….' _

He paused for a few minutes before entering the food establishment; it was the place where he and Tezuka went to a week before. _'It's funny that we keep on repeating going to some placed where we had been together at least once.' _

Spotting Kaidoh –who was fortunately in his group- and another groupmate, Miya, in one of the tables in the distance, the tensai went over to join them. "Just in time, Fuji-kun." Miya told him, to which he merely nodded and smiled as a reply. After five minutes of waiting, two more group mates arrived. Takahiro Akira and that certain little freshman that he had been caught making out with.

He greeted them accordingly and didn't even bother to start a conversation. Later on they were joined by a guy who was a friend of Miya. With that certain addition, the group was complete and they headed off to their destination.

They hailed a cab –since it would take them to the bar much faster than a bus would- and got in. The guy that was with Miya sat in front while five of them crammed into the back seat, -and they were quite surprised that they actually fit.-.

Much to his dismay, he was crammed in between Takahiro and the freshman. He had offered before to be the last one to get a seat so that the two would be together but they declined point blank and left no room for arguments when they pushed/pulled the tensai in.

On the way, the people who did all the talking were Takahiro and his companion. The others didn't even bother listening to them and Fuji –who was sandwiched between the two-, regretted the fact that he did not bring his iPod along to drown out the annoying conversation. Thankfully, Miya suddenly started talking to him.

He was brought out of the conversation when he felt a hand on his thigh. He abruptly stopped talking and glanced at Takahiro, "Do you want me to try and dislocate your hand so that you can place it in a place that won't be a bother to anyone?" he asked with a smile and the boy immediately withdrew his hand.

---------

Arriving at the bar the group decided to look around and take some pictures to show to the class once the reporting was due. Before long they decided that it was time for them to go inside,

"Fuji-kun….some people are checking you out." Miya said as she nudged him. The tensai merely chuckled and shook his head, deciding to ignore that certain comment.

"I think we should take pictures of the place…" he suggested as he took out his camera. The rest of the group agreed and went off in pairs.

After taking some pictures, Fuji reached in his bag to pull out his phone. He felt around for it and furrowed his eyebrows when he discovered that he couldn't find it. "What the?" he muttered.

"Are you looking for your phone, Fuji-senpai?" Kaidoh, who was paired with him, asked. Fuji nodded, "Have you seen it, Kaidoh?" he asked. The viper nodded and looked at the crowd. "Takahiro said he borrowed it from you…."

Alarm bells went off in Fuji's head. "Kaidoh, I need to borrow your phone right away!" he said.

"B-but…I don't have buchou's number…" Kaidoh answered and Fuji smiled at him for predicting what he was going to do, "It's okay Kaidoh…I already memorized his number." The younger nodded and handed the tensai his phone.

'_Those two better not have wasted my load…'_ he thought in irritation as he texted his boyfriend. The reply that came back quickly and it confirmed the fact that the two were indeed texting Tezuka. "Thanks, Kaidoh here's………your phone.." he trailed off when he noticed that Kaidoh wasn't with him anymore. _'This just isn't my day…' _ he said before informing Tezuka of his current situation.

The conversation ended up with Tezuka giving the tensai a code that he should use once he gets his phone back, just so that Tezuka would know that Fuji had gotten the device back. Fuji sighed and pocketed Kaidoh's phone and started his search for his companions.

After about ten minutes, he managed to find something. "What happened to you--?" Fuji cut off whatever Miya was going to say and went straight to Takahiro, "Give me back my phone." He said as he held out his hand.

"I don't have it, Syusuke." The other calmly answered.

"You have no right to call me that…now give me back my phone."

"Do you have any proof that I have it?" Takahiro challenged, "Or are you just making up an excuse to give me a full body search?" he teased as he brought up a hand to tuck away a stray strand of hair behind Fuji's ear.

Before even Fuji realized what he was doing, he had already moved and grabbed Takahiro by the arm, twisting it behind the boy.

"Fuji-kun!"

"Fuji-senpai!"

The tensai glared at Takahiro, thankful that the rest of the group was wise enough to surround them, making it hard for the people around them to see what was going on. "Give. Me. My. Cell phone." He said again.

"S-senpai..it's with me..here." The freshman with them said as she handed him his phone. He released his grip on Takahiro and took his phone back, "Thank you." He said before moving up to stand beside Kaidoh.

They watched Takahiro as he straightened up and fixed his jacket, "I see that you have learned to fight back, Fuji….I like that."

"Oi…learn when to shut up." Kaidoh warned as Fuji looked at the others, "I think it's about time for all of us to go home don't you think?" he asked with a smile and the others immediately agreed.

"Are you riding with us, Takahiro-kun?" Miya asked out of courtesy. Takahiro shook his head, "Nope. I have a reservation in a hotel nearby and I have to stay there to get my money's worth….even if things didn't go as planned."

Fuji felt anger rise up within him again but decided against lashing out once more, "Fuji-senpai…please take it easy.." Kaidoh muttered from beside him as he placed a hand on the tensai's arm –probably to prevent anything that Fuji might do as Kaidoh had seen earlier.

"Too bad then that I'm not heartbroken to come running to you," Fuji said with a light chuckle.

"But you will soon.." Takahiro responded before the tensai walked away.

-----------

Once they were outside the bar, the group decided to stay on one of the benches outside since Kaidoh was waiting for his father to pick him up.

"A-re? Fuji-kun….don't move."

Fuji blinked as he looked at their group mate. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Fuji-senpai…you're bleeding.." Kaidoh pointed out as he stood up and forced the older to sit down on the bench. Fuji watched Kaidoh as the younger gingerly pulled up the tensai's jeans and sure enough there was a trail of blood going down from a wound.

The tensai blinked, "Now where did I get that?" he wondered.

"Baka. Takahiro was holding a glass when you went all street fighter on him." Miya said as she clapped her hands together, Fuji smiled, "Saa…you make it sound cooler than it is." He said with a chuckle, "Don't worry about it Kaidoh. I'll—ARGH!" he exclaimed as he pulled his leg away in pain.

Kaidoh looked at him before letting out a hiss, "There was glass, senpai.." he said as he held up a small glass shard. "But it didn't go deep…" he said as he threw away the glass in the nearby trashcan.

"You should get that looked at, Fuji-kun." Miya said, "Don't worry, I will." Fuji reassured the group.

Soon, Kaidoh's father came and picked him up and the rest got a cab back to the place where they met up.

It wasn't long until Yumiko picked his brother up near the food establishment that she had dropped him earlier. "Syusuke…what happened? Why are you limping?" she asked as soon as he got into the car.

Fuji explained what happened on the way and when he had finished Yumiko shook his head, "This is why I didn't like the idea of you going to places with Takahiro when you're not with Tezuka." She said, "That would also mean that you wouldn't allow me to go to school, nee-san." He teased.

Yumiko chuckled, "Don't forget that we have relatives in Seigaku who are in important positions…."

"Oh yes…how could I forget?" Fuji said with a smile.

--------------------

Once they got home, Yumiko had taken out the first aid.

"Aniki…what happened to you?" Yuuta asked once he saw his brother's wound. "I tripped." Fuji said with a smile, Yuuta merely rolled his eyes and muttered something about his older brother being accident prone before heading back to his room.

"There we go, Syusuke…it'll look like nothing more than a scratch in the morning." Yumiko assured him, "That way Kaa-san and Tou-san wouldn't ask too much questions."

Fuji nodded gratefully, "Thank you, nee-san"

"It's nothing. Now go and talk to Tezuka…he did say he would wait for you, ne?" she said with a smile before leaving the room.

Fuji chuckled before glancing at his laptop which he had switched on when he got in the room.

"Hmm…street fighter…" he muttered as he remembered what Miya had said earlier. He chuckled, "Saa…..Maybe it was as cool as it sounded.."

**TBC**


	47. Closure: Allies

**Closure: Allies**

Summary: The Takahiro Saga comes at a close. Part 1: The tables have turned, help has arrived. Perfect Pair

Disclaimer: Prince of tennis isn't mine

---

Fuji blinked as he looked at the people around him. It was a very unusual scene to happen in his college, after all.

Inside the conference room gathered four teachers from different academic departments, Saeki -who is the contact of the five seniors (BS: The one's mentioned in snooperj's Chapter 42)-, seven sophomores -not including Fuji- and a freshman.

The group had been talking for quite while now and the topic covered only one thing. Their problem that is Takahiro Akira.

Just a few days earlier, the tensai had been wondering what can he do to avoid further conflict, confrontation and trauma. They were outnumbered, he knew that, and with Tezuka being in another school wasn't really a comforting thought. Much to his amusement and relief, however, things made an unexpected -but welcome- turn.

Somehow, Tezuka had managed to enlist the help of five seniors who had tasked Saeki to be their connection to the rest of the group and Takahiro's sidekick had also turned against him.

"Fuji...fuji!"

Startled out of his thoughts, Fuji looked up to smile at Masato-sensei who was present. "Sorry, sensei. I spaced out a bit."

"You can go ahead if you wish, Fuji. Saeki can go with you."

The tensai shook his head, "It's alright, sensei. Now what were we talking about?" he asked and the teacher told him that they were discussing the arrangements for the following week to avoid whatever Takahiro was planning -which was given to them by the freshman that helped Takahiro before-.

Fuji listened closely, after all...this was being done for him. The least he could do was pay attention and stick to the plan.

What they didn't know, however, was that despite all the planning they would do..things would still go wrong.

**TBC**


	48. Closure: Don't Let Go

**Closure: Don't Let Go**

Summary: The Takahiro Saga comes at a close. Part 2: Plans and precautions are made..but things still went wrong. Perfect Pair

Disclaimer: Prince of tennis isn't mine

---

It was Tuesday when Takahiro decided to strike, after all, it was the same day that had Fuji's longest break which is 3 hours in length.

The day started innocently enough, Fuji came in the room for his Physical Sciences class and was offered some brownies once he put down his bag. Seeing that there were only about three pieces left, he assumed that the rest have consumed the other brownies, he gratefully ate them before thanking his classmates and heading back to his seat.

Less than halfway into the lecture, one of his teachers -Shiro-sensei of his 3pm class- popped in the room and requested to pull the tensai out for the rest of the class. Fuji blinked in confusion but didn't complain as he took his bag and went out of the room to follow the teacher. Around that time as well, he started feeling rather strange.

His hands started to shake and he felt slightly nauseous. Thinking that it was just the usual symptoms that he did not get enough sleep, he simply shrugged it off.

Shiro-sensei had lead him to the faculty room with the excuse of needing him to assist the teacher in arranging something to be used in class, but Fuji ended up not doing anything but listen to the songs in his ipod as the teacher secretly played some games on his computer.

The bell that signalled the start of Fuji's three hour break rang. He excused himself from the room and headed off to drop his things in the locker before getting out of the campus to meet Tezuka. As he walked down the hallway, he saw Masato-sensei, his former theology teacher, who greeted him with a smile. Fuji waved at him as he got near.

"Fuji-kun, I want you to get out and stay out of Seigaku until three." Masato sensei said suddenly, which caused a number of students to suddenly look at them.

Fuji blinked and stared for a while before nodding slowly, "Alright, sensei." he answered finally before bowing and moving on to get out of the building to head to the foot bridge where he would meet his boyfriend.

It became very difficult for him to walk hastily once he reached the uncovered foot path. It was unusual that he was already out of breath and wondered what in the world was going on. Soon, he saw Tezuka waiting for him, he put on a smile as he approached so that the other wouldn't notice his discomfort.

After a few minutes, he managed to convince Tezuka to head to the re-opened coffee shop that they had once frequented before an accident occurred there. Once settled, they fell into light conversation about the day and what was expected to happen. He had his suspicions that something was up and tried to see if he could get something from the captain.

And that he did.

Soon Tezuka explained to him what was really going on in Seigaku behind his back, _'And here I thought I was supposed to be the sneaky one' _he thought in amusement before another wave of vertigo-like dizziness hit him. This time Tezuka noticed and asked about it, and he explained that maybe it was just the usual symptoms of tiredness but the stoic youth took none of it. He inquired if the tensai had taken in anything suspicious that morning and he said that he had some brownies before class. After some more brief queries from his companion, it hit him.

"But that's impossible!" he argued.

"Remember the type of person we're dealing with, Syusuke." Tezuka reminded him and the tensai fell silent.

"Your phone if you would, Syusuke." Tezuka said as he broke the silence. Fuji hesitated for a bit but gave his phone which was handed back to him a few moments later with the instructions to send the message the captain typed up to his two teachers who were involved in the case.

Soon after, the two headed back out to return to their respective schools. It came as a surprise when Tezuka went down his side of the bridge instead of going the other way. Once at the bottom of the steps, Fuji was ready to share their usual good-byes when,

"I'll tell you one thing, Syusuke."

"What?" Fuji asked as he looked at Tezuka.

"Whatever happens... under any circumstance, promise me you'll not…"

"Not what?"

A pause. "Promise me you'll not scream out for him. Promise me you will not scream his name."

_'And what is this all about?' _he thought, blinking slightly in confusion. He mentally slapped himself to get his bearings right before answering, "I promise."

Then Tezuka decided to push the still in slight confused/shocked tensai even more in disorientation by kissing him on the forehead. "And remember. You're worth something. Especially to me,"

Fuji nodded mutely, still surprised by the sudden display of affection. He instinctively took a step back and smiled. The captain leaned down to give him a chaste kiss before going to the direction of his university.

As Fuji was walking down the pathway he paused to glance at the view of the neighboring university and -much to his amusement- managed to see his boyfriend jogging towards wherever he was headed.

Moving on the path, the tensai encountered two of his classmates from his classes last semester heading back to the school and they asked him if they could join him for the rest of the way, to which the tensai agreed to. While walking, one of them asked if she could borrow his phone to text a classmate, the tensai agreed and handed his phone over.

That was when another wave of nausea hit him and almost made him fall to his knees. Someone -he guessed that it was one of the two- managed to keep him on his feet as and told him that he was going to be brought to the clinic.

It was probably the most intense attack that day, he was so disoriented that he couldn't even tell which way was up. _'W-what? Why does it feel that I'm in a car?'_ he thought in panic as he groaned.

He couldn't really tell what happened next. He was scared out of his wits yet he couldn't do anything about it. The next few hours passed as a blur to him, but he did manage to recognize a few things that was happening.

He was placed on a soft and smooth surface and he found himself unable to move his hands. The scene was familiar to him....too familiar.

_'No...not this...anything but this...'_ he pleaded in his mind. "Don't......please stop....." he pleaded but it would seem that his pleas fell on deaf ears as he felt his uniform top being unbuttoned and his pants pulled down. "Stop it...." he pleaded but still, nothing happened.

Pain shot up his body coming from his lower body, he bit his lower lip to stop himself from making any noises that might just cause his attacker to become more aggressive. He felt hands moving along his body and a tongue going up his neck to his ear. He shuddered, feeling disgusted that this was happening to him.

He just wanted it all to end. He wanted everything to stop and he was ready to ask for it.

**YOU'RE NOT GOING TO DIE!**

"K-kunimitsu....." he said as he heard a faint voice at the back of his mind. Apparently someone didn't appreciate him calling out for Tezuka as he felt the grip on his shoulder tighten as he was pushed down even further, sending his body another wave of pain. His fear went up a notch when he heard the faint clicking sound of a camera taking a photo and was about to say something but was cut off as he felt his attacker kiss him.

He closed his eyes instinctively; his mind finally figureing out who was doing this to him and was about to call out his name to make him stop when another voice interrupted his thoughts.

**Promise me you'll not scream out for him. Promise me you will not scream his name.**

He shut his mouth and bit his lip again, deciding to concentrate on not making any more sounds or say any words. He endured it all, the pain, the disgust...everything. _'I don't know if I can still keep this up...' _ he thought desperately.

**Whatever happens, don't let go.**

Suddenly, everything stopped. He heard a crashing sound as the door burst open and hit the wall. His eyes snapped open as he turned his head sidewards and saw his two teachers, Masato-sensei and Shiro-sensei literally fall through the door.

Still feeling a bit disoriented, he tried to sit up as he heard the reassuring voice of Masato-sensei who took him and carried him to the car that was waiting outside. It wasn't long before Shiro-sensei joined them.

"Fuji-kun...we can take you back home if you want." He heard Shiro-sensei say; the tensai shook his head, "Last class....report.." he managed to mumble out. The two teachers refrained from saying anything else for the rest of the trip.

Back in Seigaku he was first brought to the clinic to be checked. Some ointment was placed on his bruised lip before the guidance counselor came down to talk to him.

He really didn't say much of anything and counselor apparently gave up in making him talk and talked to the two teachers instead. It was around this time when he felt his phone -which was returned to him in the car on the way back- vibrate. He looked at the screen to see that it was his boyfriend calling. He sighed before answering it. "Hello?" he said in a soft voice, not able to manage a more firm tone.

Tezuka asked how he was and he hesitated a bit to answer an affirmative. He knew he didn't sound very convincing but at that point he really didn't care.

Soon, the call ended and he leaned back on the bed where he was in as he waited for the bell to ring so that he could go. His phone vibrated again, this time it was a message, he opened the message and saw that it was from Tezuka.

_**'I forgot to tell you one important thing: I love you' **_

He clutched his phone tightly and felt tears run down from his eyes, "Kunimitsu...." he managed to say before breaking down in tears. The two teachers came in the room and saw him, Shiro-sensei was the one who approached and placed his arms around the tensai who was willing himself to calm down.

A few minutes later he finally calmed down and wiped his tears away with his handkerchief. "Ready for your last class, Fuji-kun?" Shiro-sensei asked with a smile. Fuji nodded as he stood up and went upstairs after saying his thanks and good-byes to the people in the room.

_'I can put all this behind me....I have to.' _ he thought as he headed to his last class for the day.

Little did they all know that this wouldn't be Takahiro Akira's last attempt to get what he wanted.

**TBC**


	49. Things You Seem To Still Not Know

**Things You Seem To Still Not Know...**

Summary: After reading Tezuka's entry and being pushed by some other people, Fuji types up a response to the things Tezuka had stated. Perfect Pair.

Disclaimer: Standard Disclaimers apply.

A/N: Sorry if this seems rushed, I am forced to work on it under a time limit.

A/D: (Yes I copied you) I don't know why I'm being bullied to do this, love, but I think I might as well. You don't need much thinking to see the meaning behind my words. I love you.

------

"So all I have to do is type up my answer to the questions that you will give me and publish them?" Fuji cleared up as he looked at Eiji and Echizen who was standing behind him.

Eiji nodded, "Hai~ and Ochibi and I will make sure that you really answer and publish!" he said with a wide smile. Echizen merely nodded as he grabbed a seat beside the tensai.

Fuji sighed, "Alright then....let's begin. I have class in two hours and I still need to prepare."

**What would have happened if Tezuka did not agree to try if the two of you had a chance?**

Fuji blinked at the two, "What?" he asked incredulously. "Just answer nya!!" Eiji said as he pointed at the screen of the tensai's small laptop.

Fuji sighed before moving to type.

_To be completely honest, I think I would be spiraling down a path to depression right about now, especially if you consider the fact that whether he allowed us to try or not, Takahiro would still be present. I would have to face my problems alone since I am fully aware that I will not allow my friends to help me for fear that they get involved too much and end up getting hurt or in trouble as well. _

**Would you still have pursued Tezuka even if he showed no interest? **

_Yes I would, but I can only wait so much. I knew that this would probably be the last chance that I would get to be with him. I would only stop if I saw that there was clearly no more chances but as long as I would see a glimmer I would go on. _

"But you said that you were going to call things off after that convention..." Echizen pointed out and Fuji chuckled before he faced the freshman, "Yes I did say that...but that was the time when I thought that all hope was lost."

Echizen and Eiji stared at him for a while before relaying the next question.

**What can you say about everything that has happened?**

_One thing I could say to that is: I ABSOLUTELY NEVER WANT TO GO THROUGH THAT AGAIN!!_

_Another would be: I'm just glad Kunimitsu was there through it all. _

_I know I would be asked for an elaboration so I'll beat you all to it. I am very thankful that I have someone like Kunimitsu who stayed with me through everything that has happened, if not for him there is a huge possibility that I wouldn't even be here to type this entry. I am very thankful, grateful and lucky that I have someone like him in my life. Someone to share my problems with and someone who loves me despite all that has been said and done. _

_I have said that before and I will say it again, I am so glad that it was and IS you that I love, Kunimitsu Tezuka. _

"Aw Fujiko...why can't you be this sweet when you're with him?" Eiji asked as he moved closer to read the answer. Fuji smiled at him, "And how would you know that I'm not, Eiji?" he asked with a slight edge in his voice. Eiji backed away, "I just assumed!!!" he answered quickly.

**Answer Tezuka's statement that asks if he deserves you.**

_'Someone has been reading the entries as they are posted...'_ the tensai thought as he blinked at the question. He moved his hands over the keyboard.

_Of course he does. Why would he not? After everything that we have been through up to now, does that fact even need to be asked? If anything, I believe that is I who do not deserve him since I was the one who pulled him into this whole mess. _

"Fujiko--" Eiji was cut off as Fuji smiled at him, "It's alright Eiji...just let me express me real views on this. I want to be as honest as he is when it comes to these things.."

Eiji nodded mutely as he presented the next question.

**If you were given the chance..would you rather not have pulled Tezuka into this whole fiasco?**

_Given another chance, yes. I would rather not have him involved in this problem, but...._

_I don't regret doing so. Call it selfish if you but...I needed Kunimitsu to be with me during those times and even now that it is all over, I still need him. _

_Not because I need protection nor because I want a companion, but simply because I love him. I need him with me because I love him..I chose him and I stand firm in that decision to be with him and to love him.. _

Fuji looked at his answer and chuckled, "That's a really cliched answer don't you agree?" he asked, Echizen shook his head, "In my opinion it's not, because it came straight from the heart, senpai." he said as looked away.

**What if Tezuka decided to suddenly decides to leave you?**

Fuji was caught off guard with the question and looked warily at his friend, "And where is this coming from?" he asked, "I'm sure you read Saeki-san's review for buchou, Fuji-senpai." Echizen said.

"He won't leave me..."Fuji answered simply. "But I'll answer your question, nonetheless.."

_If Kunimitsu were to leave me I am sure that he would have a good reason for doing so. I would try and talk things through with him and if there really isn't any other way then I would let go. Though that would hurt....a lot..._

**Is there anything you would want to say to Tezuka right now?**

_I trust you, I believe in you and I will always love you more each passing day. Never EVER forget that..._

_**Heaven knows how glad I am when you're here in my life......You're everything...you're all I need and more.**_

_**TBC**_


	50. Authors Note

Author's note

To all my readers:

As you may have noticed, I am yet to share my part of the final stages of the Takahiro Saga. I admit that I have been stalling for quite sometime and regret to inform you that that certain part of the story would be put on hold for the meantime for personal reasons (which you may figure out why if you read my previous notes).

Instead, I shall go back posting things that have happened AFTER that certain saga...

So again, I apologize. Please look forward to the next chapters.

--Bloody Samurai


	51. Travels part 1

Travels

Summary: Suddenly, it's as if Tezuka is leaving for Germany again. Part 1 or.....probably three parts.

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis isn't mine.

-------------------

Fuji sighed as he opened his eyes groggily, "I don't remember.....activating my....alarm..." he muttered as he reached under his pillow to pull out his vibrating phone. Blinking a few times to clear his vision he stared at the small screen to see what the heck was his phone going on.

"Tezuka?" he muttered sleepily as he saw that his boyfriend was calling. Then it dawned on him that today was the day Tezuka would be leaving for Hong Kong for a three day vacation with his family. When realization struck, he immediately pressed the answer button and placed the phone near his ear,

"Good Morning." Came Tezuka's voice from the other side of the line. Fuji smiled sleepily, "Good morning.." he greeted.

A short conversation followed with Tezuka telling him that they were about to board the plane and they were just waiting for his cousin and his mother come back from the washroom. Fuji chuckled inwardly in amusement as he visualized his beloved in the airport with a lot of people around him as he talked to the tensai.

Soon, Tezuka's cousin and mother was within the captain's line of vision and the two ended the call with an exchange of 'I love you's.

Fuji lowered the phone but still kept it held firmly in his hands. "Mitsu...." he whispered as he turned on his back and stared at the ceiling for a while.

It was the start of the longest three days of his life.

He sighed heavily before forcing himself to get up and start the day.

TBC


	52. Travels: Missing You

Travel: Missing You

Summary: Fuji receives and email from Tezuka. Part 1.2 of.....3 parts?

Disclaimer: Prince of tennis isn't mine.

----------------

Fuji stared at the screen as he typed up the last few details for their mini thesis. His group had been working on it the whole day and were planning to finish the second of six chapters tonight.

Midway through typing the last paragraph a small window popped up in the corner of the screen. His messenger was informing him that he received an email.

Pausing for a while, he checked who it was from.

From: Tezuka K. Re: HK

He blinked a few times before hurriedly saving his work and minimizing the window, Rushing to get his browser to work to go see what Tezuka sent him. As he opened the email and read the letter, a smile found it's way to his lips.

"Mitsu..." he whispered before clicking on the reply button to give an answer to the email. After reading his message he sent it before closing the window and going back to finish that paragraph.

The stress of the day disappearing as he continued with his work.

TBC


	53. Travels: A random Hot Day

Travels: A random hot day

Summary: Fuji contemplates things as he lounged in the kiddy pool that was set up.

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis isn't mine.

------------------------------------

It was a very hot day, that Sunday and Fuji swore that he would rather keep himself locked in the bathroom to take a nice cold shower all day long. Yuuta was home that day and was having the same thoughts.

That's why when the two brothers came up with an idea to escape the heat, they followed it.

They pulled out the old kiddie pool they had that miraculously was still intact without any holes. They set it up in the backyard, under the shade of two trees.

About an hour and a half, the pool was completely set up and the two were lounging in it. Fuji reading a book while Yuuta promptly fell asleep.

Fuji was sure to check on his brother every now and then just to make sure that he didn't slip underwater and drowned in his sleep.

Yumiko even joined them at one point, using the garden hose to drench the two boys even further.

After lunch however, they abandoned the pool when they discovered the family dog settled in the middle of it, enjoying the feel of the water around him.

Fuji decided to make the most of his time reading a book that they needed to report as their finals while Yuuta retreated to his own room for the time being.

At around three in the afternoon, Fuji decided to take a break and go downstairs. Deciding to join Yumiko as she watched some noon time shows.

"So Syusuke, any news from Tezuka?" she asked.

"An email this morning," the younger answered with a smile, "He seems to be enjoying himself."

"That's a good thing, I wonder what he got you."

Fuji blinked as he looked at his sister, "Nee-san!!"

"He did say he might get you something, didn't he?"

"A-aa.."

With that the two siblings fell silent.

Fuji looked at the clock and smiled, "Just a little more time....and he'll be back." he said quietly.

TBC


	54. Travels: Chat Windows

Travels: Chat window

Summary: Something that Fuji found himself doing that night.

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis is not mine.

---------------

Fuji sighed as he stared at Tezuka's chat window. He won't be using it tonight, he knew that, but he didn't exactly know what drove him to open the said window anyway.

_'Maybe it's because I miss him..'_ he thought sadly as he watched the virtual fish swim around in the chat window. He had contemplated to send an offline message but stopped himself from doing so since he deemed that it would make him look like he was already longing for his boyfriend.

_'Come on Syusuke...it's just like all the other weekends...the only difference is that you two aren't chatting like you always have been and you are aware that he's in another country and the only way you could communicate is through e-mail...' _

He sighed again as his train of thoughts continued towards a downward direction. It was during these times that he had something to cuddle that came from the captain just like the other would with either Kurt or Hershey (A golden Labrador puppy stuffed toy that he gave Tezuka for valentines) when he felt lonely.

His gaze wondered towards the ring he was wearing, something that Tezuka gave him. A small smile found it's way to his lips as he looked at it. "Maybe I don't need a stuffed toy, after all..." he said in amusement as the ruby gem glittered in the light.

Shaking his head and turning his attention back to the screen of his laptop. He reluctantly closed the chat window and took a few deep breaths before going online to take care of something.

_'Now to focus on something that I have to attend to...' _he said as he typed up a certain website. He waited for it to load as he reached for his phone to inform the rest of his group that he was already online so that they can talk about the last parts of the paper that would be submitted by the end of the week.

By the time that he had finished all he had to do, his groupates inquired if he was going to bed already in which he answered a negative.

"Don't tell me that you're waiting for Tezuka! He's coming back tomorrow not tonight!" one of them said.

Fuji blinked and asked himself what, indeed, was the reason as to why he will be staying up. That was the time he had realized that somewhere through the conference with his group, he had subconsciously opened Tezuka's chat window again.

He chuckled to himself, "Saa..." he said before closing the windows and giving in to his group's request to get to bed early.

TBC


	55. Travels: The fourth

Travels: The Fourth

Summary: It's Tezuka and Fuji's first monthsary but this time, Tezuka isn't around.

Disclaimer: Prince of tennis isn't mine.

------------

The first thing that Fuji did when he got to school was to head in the bathroom to throw up everything he had for breakfast. No he wasn't pregnant. That's biologically impossible. It was just that his stomach wasn't agreeing with him since he woke up.

Walking out of the bathroom he headed straight to the locker room where he kept a bottle of mouthwash just in case of situations like these. "Fuji?" he heard a familiar voice call out. "Ah, Eiji. What brings you here?" he asked with a smile.

Eiji just smiled brightly at him before ambushing him with a blindfold. "A-re? Eiji..." he complained as he felt himself being led somewhere, "Just relax and trust me, Fujiko. Everything is going to be fine." the red head told him.

After being led through a flight of stairs and guided to sit down on a comfortable chair, Eiji finally removed the blindfold. "Now what is--"

"SURPRISE!!!"

The tensai blinked and saw the group of seniors plus Saeki, the seigaku regulars in attendance. Also, much to his amazement, there was a box of cake in front of him where the words, "Happy Monthsary to you and buchou~~~" was written.

"We wanted to celebrate your fifth but it's during the summer break meaning not all of us will be able to attend so we thought of celebrating your fourth instead." Inui explained,

"FIVE IS A SPECIAL NUMBER NYA!!!" Eiji suddenly said.

Fuji smiled at them, "Thank you, everyone...I appreciate it." he said.

"Now all we have to do is wait for Tezuka to come." Oishi added with a happy smile as he gestured to Saeki who seemed to be calling someone. That comment made Fuji's smile falter. "He...won't be able to come today." he told them,making the room fall silent.

"Fujiko? Did something happen?" Eiji asked and Fuji looked up at him, "Tezuka....." he started before looking down.

"Did he do something to you, Fuji?!" Kawamura exclaimed.

"Senpai, tell us." Kaidoh encouraged him.

"He's going to down my new creation when I see him..." Inui said darkly.

"Fuji-senpai?" Echizen coaxed as he went towards the junior.

"Saa...it's nothing like that, everyone." Fuji said as he looked at the rest with an amused smile, "He's in Hong Kong and would be back tonight, that's all." he explained.

_'So that's what he meant when he said that people easily assume that we get into fights when I go quiet or something along those lines...'_ he thought in amusement.

"Sou ka...." Oishi said with a relieved smile.

"But what about the cake?!" Eiji said as he looked at the others. "We can't let it go to waste.."

Fuji chuckled, "Then let's eat it, but make sure that we leave some for Tezuka. We're meeting tomorrow and I can give it to him."

The regulars, seniors and Saeki agreed to this before moving on to their little celebration.

------------------

"FUJIKO!!! I'M SO SORRY NYA!!!" Eiji exclaimed, causing Fuji to look away from Momo dancing "Peanut Butter Jelly Time" in the middle of the room. "What is it, Eiji?" he asked as he looked at his friend.

"The cake is gone!! I didn't know it was the last slice!!!"

The tensai sweatdropped. "It's alright, Eiji...I can just get Kunimitsu something else tomorrow or when we will be able to go out." he said in assurance.

"Really?" Eiji asked, giving the tensai the puppy dog eyes.

Fuji nodded, "Aa."

With that Eiji broke into a smile again, "Hooray!! Thanks Fujiko~"

-------------

After the mini party and another two hours assisting some teachers for a play, Fuji headed home with Yumiko and Yuuta, who had picked him up from school.

"Staying up late tonight, Syusuke?" Yumiko asked with a smile and Fuji nodded in reply.

"Have another paper to work on, Aniki?" Yuuta asked his brother who chuckled before replying, "That and I'll be waiting for Kunimitsu...if he decides to go online, that is."

Yuuta nodded and the three siblings remained in silence for the rest of the trip.

Once they were home, Fuji powered up his laptop and hoped that he could stay up long enough to welcome his boyfriend back.

TBC


	56. Fetish

Fetish

Summary: When it comes to certain habits, Tezuka never ceases to amaze him and surprise him

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis is not mine....

----------

Tied to the headboard of the bed, the tensai tried to struggle at the binds (which was his own necktie from High School and a bandana that he used for cosplay before) as Tezuka looked at him with a predatory expression.

Who would have guessed that the calm and collected captain would have something for bondage...especially during a situation like this.

It was amusing but annoying at the same time, especially once he wanted to be the one in charge of the situation.

_'Have to....get out...turn the tables.....I am so not uke...'_ he thought as he struggled some more.

So far, he had only gotten his way once....

He had been planning for this certain moment since the night before, actually. Which is why he is so frustrated that all that he had planned and brought out for his use had been used against him. Even the pillows were used to immobilize his hands to Tezuka's advantage.

His breath hitched a bit as Tezuka's hands moved to his thigh.

Growling, he tried to struggle again but it was all in vain since his hands were _still_ bound and the captain was practically sitting on his knees, making him unable to kick or squirm effectively. He shot a frustrated glare towards the one pinning down before slumping back to the pillows, stopping his struggling entirely.

_'I'm going to get you for this....'_ he thought, "You're going to pay for this, Tezuka..." he muttered but was answered by a smug look.

-------------

A bit later, Fuji found himself panting beside Tezuka. He managed to gain control for a short period of time but the tables were quickly turned and he found himself back underneath the captain.

_'He growled at me....he actually growled at me...' _he thought in disbelief at one point, which made him calm down and stop all attempts of retaliation.

The tensai looked at his boyfriend for a while before moving closer to him, _'There will be other days..'_ he told himself as he sighed.

"Seme people...." he muttered under his breath before he felt the captain sling an arm around him, causing him to smile,

"....aren't so bad."

_**TBC**_


	57. Vampire

Vampire

Summary: It was a secret that even he didn't know…until now..

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis isn't mine

------

Fuji stared at the figure standing on his window sill, its black cape moving elegantly with the wind.

He fell out of his bed, staring at this intruder in both fear and anticipation. "Syusuke.." it whispered, using a voice that was as smooth as silk. His presence was more enthralling because of the beam of light that came from the moon as a cloud slowly revealed it.

"Kunimitsu…"

The tensai said the name carefully; unsure if this unearthly creature was indeed who he appears to be. The figure stepped down from the window sill and Fuji instinctively moved back.

"Syusuke…" the figure said once more, slowly raising a hand, offering it to the tensai who hesitantly took it.

When he was pulled closer, then he realized that it WAS Tezuka that was in front of him, holding him.

"Mitsu…this.." Tezuka hushed him embracing him.

Fuji closed his eyes, letting himself slip away in the warmth that radiated from his lover. He felt Tezuka pull away before he felt a searing pain coming from his neck as. "K-kunimitsu…" he choked out before slipping away into the dark.

----------

Fuji's eyes snapped open as he sat up in a rush, "What the…" he muttered as he looked around, realizing that it was morning. "A…dream…" he said as he placed a hand on his neck.

He blinked before taking in a deep breath to calm himself. "It's just a dream…" he told himself before looking out the window.

"Saa…I didn't know that Kunimitsu would make a prefect vampire…" he said with a chuckled before heading downstairs.

**TBC..**


	58. Alone

Alone

Summary: Looking forward to things...an event signals a day that Fuji would rather not face at all.

Disclaimer: If you don't know that prince of tennis is not mine then you obviously haven't read the other chapters...

------------

It was evening, and they were in a convention that was partly a street party. He came with Tezuka and a few friends. He was also going to sleep over at the captain's house afterward since it was most convenient for him with regards to travel time and the time that the event was going to end.

There was a lot of people, most of them in costumes. So it wasn't surprising that he somehow ended up separated from his companions. He looked around in hopes to find them when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, he pulled it out and checked the message,

_'I'm going on ahead, I have a few things to do. Enjoy the rest of the event with Tezuka! By the way, there will be a 'couples dance' later on tonight._

_-Sae' _

Fuji blinked before feeling a smile form on his lips, "A dance..." he said before pocketing his phone and continuing his search.

A few hours later, and still no sign of Tezuka he was slowly becoming very impatient and frustrated, "Where could he be?" he asked himself.

_Attention all con-goers! The couple's dance will be starting in a few minutes so go and get your partner and get on the dance floor!_

Fuji stopped when he heard this, "Kunimitsu...where the heck are you?" he asked again.

Soon the people had cleared the way and moved into pars weather with friends or something else. The tensai sat down on one of the chairs on the side. A few people had approached him to ask him to dance but he politely declined, since he was still looking and partly waiting for Tezuka.

The music was already playing and the people were dancing the night away, but still no Tezuka to be found.

In all desperation he pulled out his phone to call him. As soon as he heard the call being picked up he frowned, "Kunimitsu where--"

"I apologize for leaving without informing you." Tezuka cut in quickly, "There was something that happened and I had to come back home immediately."

Fuji paused, "I see. So I'll go home now, Mitsu..." he said, feeling his heart becoming heavier before ending the call.

He looked at the crowd one last time before heading out into the night to make his way back home.

And then he suddenly woke up.

---------

Fuji blinked at the sunlight that was streaming in the window. "That was....not a good dream...definitely not.." he mumbled as he slowly sat up.

"Aniki?" Yuuta asked as he entered the room. The older Fuji smiled at his brother, "Good morning, Yuuta. Why the glum face?" he asked.

"Aniki...Fujiko died."

------

TBC

A/N: Confused about who Fujiko is? Read the next chapter to find out.


	59. Not Alone

Not Alone

Summary: He knew and understood before, but it was only now that it all sank in.

Standard disclaimer applies.

-------------------

Fuji sighed as he stared at the lovebird in the cage. It was falling asleep, it's small eyes slowly closing.

The tensai sighed as he noted that the bird hasn't touched it's food since this morning when it was rescued by Yuuta from their pet cat. "I wonder what kind of bird you are..." he muttered before going upstairs to check.

He had a guess, actually, but he wanted to make sure. "Lovebird.." he typed in the image search and sure enough, the first picture he saw was the exact image of the small bird. "That explains one thing...now for the gender.." he said as he made another search. He frowned when he discovered that one cannot really make sure of the bird's gender.

"So much for that idea.." he said before going downstairs to check on the little survivor. "Syusuke...I think it needs a name" Yumiko said as he watched his brother enter the kitchen where the bird cage was temporarily placed. "Saa...I'm not really good with names...beside...we can't even determine if it's a boy or a girl."

"Then why not name it Fujiko, like what Kikumaru-senpai calls you." Yuuta piped in with a sly smile. Fuji looked at his brother, "That Yuuta..." he started before smiling at him and opening his eyes to gaze at him, "Is a wonderful idea."

Yuuta stepped back a bit, "Uh...yeah sure..." he said before retreating out of the Kitchen.

"A-ra...so now we have little Fujiko to take care of." Yumiko said as he approached her brother. Fuji chuckled and nodded, "Maybe you should get him a Tezuka tomorrow...they say lovebirds thrive with partners..." she suggested.

The younger blinked, "A Tezuka?" he asked and Yumiko nodded, "They also say...that lovebirds can't survive without their partners, don't they...do you think Fujiko can survive without a Tezuka?" he asked before patting he felt Yumiko pat him on the head and leave the kitchen to let him think on that question for his own.

"Saa...I don't even know if we're still talking about the bird.." Fuji said in amusement as he watched the bird wake up and hop on a stick that was placed on the upper portion of the cage.

"Fujiko..._can _you survive without a Tezuka?" he asked as the bird stopped hopping and looked at him as if also trying to think about the question.

"I guess we'll just have to see." the tensai said before standing up and switching off the lights and going upstairs to chat with his boyfriend.

---------

The next day started in tragedy. Apparently, Fujiko didn't survive the night, not to mention that his dream left him with a heavy heart (refer to previous chapter)

Fuji frowned when he discovered this, "Fujiko didn't seem weak last night." he told his mother who placed some breakfast in front of him. "Maybe Fujiko just can't survive without a mate after all, honey." his mother reasoned, "and who knows how long she's (they agreed the night before that they will assume that the bird was a female) been out there since Yuuta rescued her."

The tensai sighed and nodded in understanding before starting on breakfast.

_'She died because she lost her mate...food was freely available for her since there are a lot of food trees in the area and we also offered her a lot of it when we got her' _he reasoned to himself. _'She refused to eat just because she was lonely?' _

He sighed before taking another forkful of the pancake he was eating. After eating and washing his plate he went upstairs to write down something.

If this was the product of his philosophy class, his teacher would have been proud...if only the semester wasn't over. He smiled at the thought. He on purposely got a low mark for that one just to see how much argument could win a teacher over. Just so happens that the teacher preferred written journals that the usual argument and debate that they did back and forth almost every class. "So much for opinions and debates." he said.

He powered on his laptop and waited for it to fully load before starting to type.

_We rescued a bird yesterday...well actually, it was my brother who rescued it but the entire family. We all put our best effort in helping the poor thing but it refused to touch it's food or drink water. All we could do in the end is hope that it would survive the night. _

_When I looked up it's kind on the internet last night, I found out that there was no way that you can really make sure of it's gender by merely looking it, but to us, the little thing looked like it was a female and yet there was a chance that it is male so Yuuta decided to name it accordingly._

_Fujiko. _

_Yes, he named it using the nickname that they had used for me during our days in junior high. It was a name that confused even our teachers._

_Derived from my last name which is Fuji and edited a bit in such a way to make it seem as a nickname for a girl, thus Fujiko. It was fitting for the little bird, actually. _

_So enough about me, I was talking about the bird. _

_Even during the small amount of time that Fujiko is with us, there was a change in the atmosphere in the house. _

_Yuuta, who would always come home as grouchy as a cat soaked in water, smiled the moment that he saw Fujiko who was perched on one of the sticks. After all, he was the one who had rescued it from death. He was very amiable to everyone, even me. _

_Yumiko nee-san, who would make a hasty retreat to her room once she arrives, actually took the time to stay in the living room and managed to ask everyone to wait until I arrived so that we could all eat dinner together, which was quite a rare happening since Yuuta's schedule of coming home would change from time to time. _

_Even mother was more calm as usual, she smiled even more and freely conversed with us instead of letting out one or two words during our meal. _

_It's ironic actually.....that something that is on the brink of death would be the one that would give this family life once more. _

Fuji paused and saved the document, properly labeling it with the date and time that he made it before continuing.

_Fujiko died because she had no company...or rather, a mate. She died alone, which is sad since no living creature should die all alone. _

_I guess she couldn't wait for a Tezuka. _

He read that line again and froze, "couldn't wait..." he muttered as he pushed back the chair, stood up and walked over to the window.

"Couldn't wait for a Tezuka..." he repeated before smiling gently.

_'If I couldn't wait for Tezuka would I have ended up alone as well?' _he wondered. _'Would I have met the same fate as Fujiko did and be alone until the very end of it all?' _

He took in a deep breath and closed his eyes, _'It's such a tragedy to be alone....' _he thought before opening his eyes again.

"Which makes me thank the highest heavens that I'm not." he said with a smile before going back to his laptop and look at some of the pictures of him and Tezuka.

He chuckled,

"I'm definitely not alone.."

_**TBC...**_


	60. Authors Note: TYDK and TIWtK trailer

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hello everyone!

The next chapter will be up soon~ and while you are waiting I encourage you to take a look at the Trailer video of this fanfiction as well as "Things I Want to Know" which is Tezuka's side at ~

Here's the link~ just remove the spaces. Love you all!

http :// www. youtube .com watch?v= 08vzOXYkqyk

--BS--


	61. Journal Entries Part 2

Journal Entry 2

Summary: It was close to midnight...and Fuji decides to make a random journal entry about a little bird.

Disclaimer: Prince of tennis isn't mine, obviously.

Note: Pardon the errors, I was almost half asleep when I made this...not to mention that writing something that requires a certain mood is tough to do. So yeah...

Written in Fuji's PoV (Point of View)

------

There are some things in life that a person will regret eventually.

There are also some things that you will be grateful for, for a life time.

It all depends on how you look at it, really. After all, everything that happens is all dependent on the decisions you make.

You might not understand the importance of your decision until you finally make it, but you have to always keep in mind that there will always be consequences in everything you do whether it be good or bad.

I myself regret a lot of things. Like...not speaking up for example.

I would often prefer not to speak up and share my opinions until I deem that I really need to. It's much more fun to see the people around me move in the way they believe is right and eventually end up in a mess that they created themselves. But not speaking up can also take me down because I would not be able to prevent something that I would ultimately regret in the future.

I had this pet bird once and no, I am not talking about Fujiko.

Yes, I'm going to confuse you with a totally random and sudden change in subject. ^_____^

I had a pet bird whose cage we would keep outside our house, somewhere in the garden. She would always be the one to wake me up with her sweet sounding songs in the morning, and was my constant companion when the people around the house were preoccupied with something else.

But I never let her out of the cage in fear that I would loose her.

One day she gained a friend.

A bird just like her, but I think it was older since it was bigger and all. The other bird was a male and he was free, probably escaped a petshop or it's owner somewhere, he constantly came to visit my pet, singing to her every day.

Then I suddenly noticed that my little friend would not be as enthusiastic when she's with me. As strange and silly as it might sound, I believe that she would rather spend time with her new friend.

I became jealous and took her cage in the house so that she wouldn't see the male bird again. But it was a mistake...a very big mistake.

She didn't sing anymore and she would always stay in the little birdhouse in the cage. She wouldn't eat as much as she usually does and she became very weak.

Once I saw this, I returned her cage outside.

Then I started to watch her as she grew stronger each passing day, all thanks to the male bird that constantly visited her.

Strange thing is, that male bird would never stay. He would just come in the evening and talk to her for a while before flying off into the night, just to return the next evening and repeat the same process. I said it earlier and I'll say it again. It was very strange.

I sort of figured out that she already preferred his company to mine, after all they were both birds.

So I thought to myself....maybe I should just let her go so that she could be happy.

I could have just opened the cage then and there to let her go but I didn't.

Why you ask?

It was because I was afraid....

I was afraid that if I let her go no one would sing to me in the morning

I was afraid that if I let her go something might happen to her...

I was afraid that if I let her go she wouldn't come back to me...

I was afraid that if I let her go....

....I would be alone.....

My hand was on the door of the cage for a long time...thinking of what I should do. I really didn't know...

...but one faithful evening...I opened the door of the cage and turned around.

I went back in the house,leaving the cage door hanging open....and I didn't dare look back.

"_I will not be the one to hold you back...it is your choice if you wish to be free."_

_**TBC**_


	62. Fears and Dreams

**Fears and Dreams**

Summary: It was the only fear that made his blood run cold as he jolted awake in the morning .......or even in the middle of the night.

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis isn't mine

Note: I apologize for the lack of updates lately. ^^

--------------

He was lucky that day, Fuji has a smile on his lips as he got off the bus. He looked around the familiar place and was glad that he chose to come here instead of spend the time in the library.

His last two classes had been canceled due to a teachers meeting and he decided to visit his boyfriend whom he knew would be probably home right now, preparing for his test the following day. The tensai chuckled to himself as he went in the subdivision and went down the street he knew by heart.

Ringing the doorbell, it wasn't long before someone opened the door to greet him. "Ah, Fuji-kun." Tezuka Ayana greeted with a smile before walking over to the gate to let the boy in, "Kunimitsu is just upstairs in his room. Go on up."

Fuji nodded, "Hai. Thanks, Tezuka-san." he said before heading to the stoic boy's room.

He quickly made his way upstairs and contemplated a bit if he should knock before entering, "Nah..let's see what he's doing.." he said with a chuckle before opening the door.

"Kunimi--" he froze when he saw just what Tezuka was doing.

The former Seigaku captain was lying down on his bed, and hovering above him, pinning him down was none other than Shiro-sensei...the same person who had guided them in their relationship for some time.

He stared at them as his hand fell from the doorknob, causing the door to creak as it opened some more. The sound made the two men realize that they were being watched.

"Syusuke! It's not what you--" Tezuka tried to explain as he abruptly stood up, but Fuji didn't listen as he turned around and ran down the stairs, tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

"Kunimitsu..." he managed to choke out as he ran down the street, out the subdivision and into the highway. He didn't even notice that he stopped in the middle of the road.

He then heard a loud sound and looked up..realizing too late that he was about to get hit by car..

Everything looked like it was in slow motion. He looked around and saw people screaming, and the driver of the car attempting to turn the wheel to avoid the collision.

He looked at the crowd by the side and saw Tezuka...looking at him and doing nothing..

_**Syu.**.._

And beside him he saw Shiro-sensei...

_**Syusuke...**_

Looking at him with that ever present smile that everyone was used to see.

_**Syusuke!!**_

Fuji closed his eyes...and everything went black.

_**SYUSUKE!!!**_

-------------------

Fuji's eyes snapped open as he heard his sister call his name. He looked around his surroundings and saw that he was in his sister's room, where he had been sleeping in for a few days now.

"Syusuke! Are you alright?" Yumiko asked in worry as she looked at her brother who was still disoriented.

The tensai was trying to catch his breath and at the same time wondering why everything was so blurry, despite the fact that the lights were turned on, and why he was out of breath.

Yumiko placed her arms around him, "It's alright, Syusuke...it was just all a bad dream..." she said soothingly. "Stop crying now...everything is alright."

_'Crying?' _he asked himself before realizing that he was indeed crying hard. He closed his eyes and tried to calm himself down at the same time. "It looked....so real...." he managed to say.

"Shh...it was all just a dream Syusuke....."

Fuji nodded and Yumiko pulled away, "Come on now, I think you better sleep beside me.." she told him before taking his hand and leading him to the other bed, just a few steps from where he was sleeping.

The tensai allowed himself to be led to the other bed and laid down beside his sister who immediately placed her arms around him, offering what comfort that she could.

The tears weren't falling anymore, and Fuji could breathe more easily. He moved closer to his sister, needing the warmth to chase away the cold feeling that the dream brought with it..

and soon he fell into a dreamless sleep for the rest of the night.

---------

_I thought I had already moved on from that fear...but why is it haunting me with a vengeance now?_

_-----_

_**TBC**_


	63. Fears and Dreams 2

**Fears and Dreams 2**

Summary: When the nightmare haunts you every time you close your eyes...falling asleep becomes something that you dread.

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis is not mine

----------------------------

It was the same dream that he had two days ago. It never gave him a moments peace. Even during his afternoon nap it came to him to disturb his mind and break his heart.

The dream that showed that he was losing Tezuka; or rather, the dream that showed him that he had already lost the one he love to the person he thought he could trust.

He always woke up the same way, mind racing, sobbing uncontrollably as tears freely flowed down his eyes.

His sister said that ever since that night he had been calling out for Tezuka while asleep, each cry becoming more desperate by the minute.

This dream had been stressing out his mind, making him unable to think properly. Even pushing him to the point of thinking up ideas that hurt him as well.

He tried not to make it obvious, but as the days passed his eyes become swollen every morning, his voice waking up his sister every night and most of all, the heart break that he felt every time he woke up.

The tensai knew that he should already be over this fear since Tezuka assured him that he would never leave him, especially for that person. He knew this and was assured, but the dream came and gave him the perfect visual for the thing that he dreaded the most.

-------

On the third night of the dream he finds another one of the sort following the it once Yumiko managed to get him to go back to sleep.

This time he saw himself walking down a crowded street, heading to the cafe that he and Tezuka frequented when the both of them had classes.

When he entered the shop, his smile was in place. Going up the second floor, he felt his heart start to beat faster, his tears threatening to fall, but he kept himself in check and maintained his smiling mask. After all...he thought it would look silly to suddenly start crying in the middle of the place without any visible reason.

Once he reached the last step of the stairs he scanned the area and spotted two people whom he was looking for.

"I knew I'd find you two here..." he said with a forced chuckle as he approached them.

The two looked up in surprise, "Fuji-kun?" the taller said in disbelief.

Fuji nodded at him, "Good Afternoon to you to, Shiro-sensei" he said.

"Fuji how did.." The other said and Fuji turned his attention to him. The mere way of how this person addressed him, making his heart clench in pain. "Saa..who knows, Tezuka.." he told him with a smile.

"I wouldn't take long so that you two can continue with your date.." he said, his voice becoming a bit rough. "I just came to return this, Tezuka..." he said as he handed the former captain an envelope. "That's all, I guess....see you at school, Shiro-sensei. Keep in touch, Tezuka." and with that he walked away from the two.

He didn't dare look back as he made his way back to school, and when he got there he went straight to the locker room and locked himself in one of the shower stalls. He turned the water on, not caring that he was still wearing his uniform..getting himself drenched.

He closed his eyes and imagined what the scene in the cafe would have been once Tezuka opens the envelope...

...where the bracelet, the necklace, the earring and the ring that the captain had once given him was.

-----------------

He woke up with a start, feeling the same things that he had woken up to the previous dream. This time, though...there was another emotion that made him want to scream.

Anguish.

He placed his arms around himself, trying to stop his body from shaking as the tears started to flow down. He felt his blood run cold despite the fact that the comforter was still partially around his body.

"Kunimitsu..." he said desperately, pleadingly.

The sobbing died down after a few minutes and the shaking stopped, but he still felt the cold that envelope his body.

He felt empty inside, even if he knew that the dream was just a dream...and nothing more than that.

----------------

_I don't understand anymore...why am I feeling this way...why must these things haunt me continuously?Am I really losing him? Have I already lost him?...No...I can't think that way...I know he wouldn't leave me because of Shiro-sensei.._

_I don't want to come running to him to ask for reassurance because I know that it's not something to be troubled with..._

_But....I need it....I need him.....because I love him so much and this insane fear of losing him is something that I can't seem to get over. _

_**Shiro-sensei.**..I'm begging you...I'd get on my knees and bow in front of you if I need to...please..please don't take Kunimitsu away from me..._

_**TBC** _


	64. Journal Entries 3

**Journal Entry once again**

Summary: Another journal entry from Fuji

Standard Disclaimers Apply.

----------

June 1, 2009

In a few days I'd be going back to school at Seigaku. I was really looking forward to it for the mere reason that it provided me opportunity to be with Tezuka more often since I would be much closer to his area..but now..I pretty much don't want to go anywhere.

I made a decision last night…a decision I didn't want to make. It was the right thing, though so I chose to do it anyway..well..right thing if you were talking about the perspective of the people in the scenario itself.

But I'm just beginning to wonder…why sometimes..the right decisions hurt. Hurts so much that you feel as if you just died.

Every time I wake up in the morning, the first thoughts that come to mind were the ones that made me very happy..like Kunimitsu for example…but today..I felt blank…as if it wasn't even worth it to get up from bed and live. I just wanted to lay there and rot.

Saa..that wouldn't be a nice thing to do now, would it? So I got up anyway and went upstairs. First thing I did though was go to the computer, turn it on and just stare at it….I didn't know what I wanted to do because I knew that whatever I do on the computer right now would just add up to the pain that I feel in my heart.

I never knew it was so hard to stand alone even if you feel this way…this must be what Kunimitsu felt when everyone was obliging him to stay with me. I should have known and stopped it while I could.

…but now it's just too late.

I….just lost Kunimitsu….though he says that I have not..I feel that I have.

And perhaps that is the reason why I just want to stop living my life, lock myself in my room and just rot.

Even as I write this journal entry…tears run down my face and I can't quite grasp why. Depression? Most probably….

I….I honestly don't know anymore.

I don't even think I'm making any sense….either that or my brain is as clouded as my vision because of the tears….

I think I should end this entry here….before I say anything else that might just push me to the brink of insanity…


	65. Day Before

Day Before

Summery: What Tezuka and Fuji did on the day they decided to celebrate their monthsary.

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis is not mine.

A/N: Check out the online blog for this fanfic. Here's the addy just remove the spaces. http: // usualyetunusual .blogspot .com

Feel free to comment or ask questions.

-------------------------

Their 7th monthsary was on the following day, but since Fuji already had classes then and at the same time it was the anniversary of Tezuka's parents, they decided to celebrate it the day before instead.

They were going to meet for lunch so the tensai had some time to run some errands before classes start in the morning.

Up by around 7 in the morning, he rode with Yumiko to Seishun Gakuen.

Unfortunately though most of what he had to do was not yet available. Upon arrival at Seishun, he discovered that he wouldn't be able to get his ID validated nor get a locker yet since the office in charge of both things was still closed.

With a sigh, he dejectedly went out of the school and went straight to the waiting area where he would meet Tezuka. While waiting there, he noted a few of his blockmates texted him to ask him to confirm if classes were indeed going to start the following day, to which he all replied an affirmative to.

He was so busy replying to them that he didn't notice that Tezuka had arrived until the stoic youth walked up to him.

The tensai smiled sheepishly as his boyfriend sat beside him on the bench, "Sorry about that." he said.

Soon the two stood up to have lunch at a place they frequented when they had cash at hand. This time though, a slight change was made in their orders. "No sushi...." Fuji said sadly after Tezuka placed the orders, "It's for the best, Syusuke." Tezuka countered and the tensai merely sighed in defeat.

After lunch, the two decided to go to Tezuka's university so that the captain can take care of a few things. Unfortunately, though, the stoic youth didn't exactly manage to accomplish what he was supposed to due to some minor draw backs.

With a lot of spare time left, (and a small debate) the two decided to head back to Seigaku and wait for the time when Yumiko can go home.

What the public didn't really know was the fact that Fuji Yumiko worked in a pre-school. She teaches kids in the nursery level and that certain day the teachers were fixing the rooms that they would be using once classes start.

A few minutes after their arrival in the pre-school, Yumiko had asked the two to assist her in placing the labels in the classroom.

Fuji, being in the current state that he was in, wasn't of much help and resigned himself to handing the sticky tack to his boyfriend, who quite efficiently aligned the labels to near perfection.

It wasn't much of a surprise that when one of his sister's co-workers spotted Tezuka's work that she asked him to do the same for her.

_Ah yes...the magic of the Tezuka zone..be drawn by it's pull._ He thought in amusement.

Soon the two of them were done and opted to listen to some songs from the captain's iPod before Yumiko gave them the go signal that they could all go home.

A few minutes before their actual leave, Fuji accompanied Tezuka to the area where commuting would be easier for him. "I'll see you on wednesday, Mitsu." he said with a smile to which the other replied to with a smile and a nod before turning around to leave.

_Even if we weren't able to do much, at least we still managed to spend the time together. Now I know just how OC you can get outside tennis._


	66. Manga

Manga

Summary: Fuji finds some interesting things in the manga he was finishing.

Note: Standard disclaimers apply.

-------

Fuji sleepily read through the manga in hopes that he would fall asleep soon.

Yes his eyes were falling, yes he was sleepy but apparently not enough to actually fall asleep. So here he was reading one of the manga's online that he was trying to finish.

He closed some windows as he waited for a particular page to load, _''If this doesn't work, I might resort to watching TV...'_ he thought.

Once all the unneeded windows were closed he went back to the manga. Then his eyes went wide as he read the page, his mind becoming more awake and alert as he went along.

"These words....." he said, "Are...the same words...Tezuka told me...." he muttered.

Not wanting to go back to the message archives, he decided to continue reading. He paused for a bit when he reached the page where the characters were doing...things.

Minimizing the window, he opted to make a blog entry. "Mitsu..." he said warmly before starting to type.

Soon, the entry was finished and he continued reading. To his amusement, he saw some familiar scenes there..scenes from the Role Play he and Tezuka were doing in another site.

"So they went to Hokkaido for Misaki's birthday.." he said with a chuckle as he continued to read.

Soon, it was past 2 in the morning. He thought for a minute before deciding that it was finally time to go to sleep.

_'I wonder what Mitsu will think of the post...'_ he thought with a smile as he shut down his computer and went to sleep.

------

A/N: If anyone is interested in the blog here's a link to it: http:// usualyetunusual. blogspot. com/ 2009 /07 / my- first -actual -blog -entry .html

Since the blog itself is connected to this story, feel free to browse through the other post, I'm sure you'll find it interesting.


	67. Election Day

Election Day

Summary: Fuji is assigned to the first years for the school wide elections.

------------------

Fuji tried to maintain his smile as he folded his 15th paper crane for that morning, as he did so, the freshmen around him looked on in awe.

'_Oh come on…it's not the first time that I did this today..'_ he thought to himself with an inward groan.

"Ne, Fuji-senpai~ can I have this?" A freshman asked hopefully as she held up the newly folded crane. "Go on ahead" Fuji answered with a smile that made the girl squeal in delight before moving to the back of the room to form a small huddle with her friends.

"Alright girls, everyone out. The elections committee will now have their lunch break." An officer announced as he leaned on the doorframe, a smirk adorning his lips.

A full minute later, the groups of giggling girls were out of the room, leaving the two members of the election committee alone. "Rough morning?" the officer asked.

The tensai nodded and slumber back on the chair, "Yes." He answered, "They made me make fifteen cranes , Miharu-senpai…FIFTEEN"

"Large ones or small ones?"

"Small ones…about six cranes per page of my medium sized notebook."

The senior looked at his own hands and winced, "Ouch…"

"Yeah…"

Silence passed between the two, Fuji looking at the ceiling and Miharu-senpai outside the window; both in silent contemplation.

"Fuji-kun.." the senior suddenly said, making the tensai look at him. Miharu smiled before placing a store bought lunch in front of the younger. "Thank you for the hard work. Keep it up." He said as he tousled the tensai's hair and left the room.

Fuji blinked at the closed door before looking at the food in front of him.

"Thanks, Miharu-senpai.." he said before starting to eat.


	68. Teaser Chapter

Teaser

Summary: A teaser chapter for the next chapter. XD Long live suspense!

------------------

Fuji sighed heavily as he tried to contain himself.

He shook his head and tried to will away the negative thoughts that were filling his head.

Alone in the dark room that he was able to call his own, listening to the steady sound of rain falling outside and feeling the significant drop of the temperature in the room, the tensai still refused to give in to his emotions.

_'Won't I ever be enough Kunimitsu? Would these things continue to shove it in my face that even if I give my best nothing will happen?' _he thought sadly tears managed to escape his barriers.

He was silent now, watching the cursor blink on the window of the messenger, waiting for Tezuka's 'explanation' to what was happening.

Hearing the faint sound of an incoming message, he looked up and started to read.

Heart beating faster and eyes widening, sadness replaced with shock his whole body that was already lethargic due to the days events woke up with a snap.

_**Kunimitsu...you can't be serious!! **_

_-------_

**Author's Note: **

_And that concludes my teaser for the next chapter which I will finish next week when my scheduled isn't too filled with academic work~_

_Look forward to it everyone~_

_Also, a very special mention: I would like to thank two readers who have been very consistent with their reviews. : __**Khelc-sul Renai **__and __** tokyo girl 05 **_

_Thanks so much! You two are the ones who keeps me wanting to update!_


	69. Untitled

Untitled

Summary: The whole chapter featured in the teaser trailer. Perfect Pair.

------------------

It's becoming very stressful for him. Friendships breaking apart, workload getting heavier and heavier by the minute, the former Tensai of Seishun Gakuen was almost at his limit.

Barely being able to balance his stress at home and at school, he was close to breaking down. _'I swear....one more push and I'm going to snap.'_ he though as he slammed the door of this room closed.

Promptly dropping his bag on the floor and turning his laptop on, he laid down on his bed and placed an arm over his eyes.

He was about to drift off to sleep when he felt his phone vibrate from his pocket. Pulling it out with a groan he looked at the message and frowned, feeling his already sour mood head downwards even more.

Fuji sighed heavily as he tried to contain himself.

He shook his head and tried to will away the negative thoughts that were filling his head.

He grunted and sat back up, looking glum as he signed in his messenger.

With a glare, he waited for a window to appear. "Shiro-sensei..." he muttered darkly.

Alone in the dark room that he was able to call his own, listening to the steady sound of rain falling outside and feeling the significant drop of the temperature in the room, the tensai still refused to give in to his emotions as the chat started.

He wanted to yell, to just slam his laptop down and become dead to the world for a long time, but he couldn't because if he did Tezuka would be in trouble again for the evening since their current antagonist seemed bent on making the other boy's life miserable.

After a few minutes, it was over.

With a sigh, he leaned back against the headboard and willed his chaotic mind to calm down.

Once he was satisfied that he was calm enough he opened Tezuka's window and started chatting with him again (their first talk was abruptly cut off due to the fact that Shiro-sensei popped up).

But much to his dismay, despite trying to ease himself into a mood to relax, fate seemed to refuse him of that for the night as his and Tezuka's talk took a nasty turn.

They were back to the old topic of Tezuka not being able to move on from an experience that they went through. An experience that could have completely broken them apart if not for the intervention of some friends and rude awakenings.

He had thought that it was over, that they were finally taking two steps forward and not just one while the other stays behind...but unfortunately, some things are just difficult to get over.

_'Won't I ever be enough Kunimitsu? Would these things continue to shove it in my face that even if I give my best nothing will happen?' _he thought sadly tears managed to escape his barriers.

These thoughts kept on repeating in his mind, pushing it closer and closer to the edge.

It was always like this, and as one of their advisors have told them, it was already a vicious cycle.

But Fuji was getting tired of it already.

Finally, because of all the stress and problems he had in his mind, he had snapped.

Straightening up and typing harshly, he had asked Tezuka to keep quiet as the former captain tried to intervene countless times.

He was ranting, he knew that, but at the same time he was crying for help. Salvation from everything that was happening in his life.

Soon, enough, there was nothing else to say and he pulled his hands away from the keyboard.

He was silent now, watching the cursor blink on the window of the messenger, waiting for Tezuka's 'explanation' to what was happening to him...to them.

Hearing the faint sound of an incoming message, he looked up and started to read.

Reading the message he suddenly felt his heart beating faster and his eyes widening; sadness replaced with shock as his whole body that was already lethargic due to the days events woke up with a snap.

_'Kunimitsu...you can't be serious!!' _He exclaimed in his mind as he read the message that was coming one after another. 

**Kunimitsu T.:** I couldn't imagine a life without you with me anymore.

**Kunimitsu T. :** I ask... that you forgive any and all of my past, present and future decisions, especially involving people like him.

**Kunimitsu T. :** *holds up a box and opens it, revealing a pair of rings*

**Kunimitsu T.:** A promise.. that when the time is right..... I will get on my knees once again... and ask you... to marry me. for real.

"I'm dreaming.....I've fallen asleep and I'm having those dreams again..." Fuji muttered as he closed his eyes and shook his head.

When he opened his eyes, however, and continued the talk, he determined that everything was absolutely and unbelievably real.

Soon, all his doubts went out the window as he smiled. "Kunimitsu..." he whispered, shaking his head in happiness.

_Of course I say yes, Kunimitsu....for it is only you who I belong to since the first time I knew I love you , now and forevermore _

_-------_

_TBC..._


	70. Tragedy

Tragedies.

Summary: As the title suggests, tragedy hits Fuji's life.

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis is not mine. It is owned by Takeshi Konomi.

-------------

A typhoon hit the country last Saturday. I was at school, attending my classes, thinking that it was a normal storm and that if there would be flood, the worst case would be that the water would raise one inch above our first floor at the very worst.

That was why I fell to my knees in tears when I received a message from Yumiko that afternoon, telling me that she was already thinking of a way to try to get to the roof along with my mother. They were the only ones left in our two story house that day.

Yuuta and his girlfriend attended a seminar, making them leave the house as well.

If only I had know that that disaster would elevate to that intensity, I would have left in a different way that I did in the morning.

I sleepily got to my feet at around 8:15 in the morning, rubbing my eyes as I went upstairs from my bedroom in the basement. Walking upstairs, I barely recognized Yumiko nee-san since my eyesight was still blurry. She told me not to forget my packed lunch and I mumbled a affirmative reply.

After taking my bath, I looked around the house and noticed that no one else was awake yet. So, shrugging nonchalantly I went outside and closed the door behind me. Stopping briefly to say goodbye to the birds before walking all the way out of the house.

If only I had know that that was the last time I would be seeing the house in order, I would have hugged my sister and told both her and my mother that I loved them so much. In fact, if I had known that disaster would come a few hours after I left, I wouldn't have gone to school at all.

But that wasn't the case now, was it? I wasn't able to know that it would be the intensity of the storm, no one did.

No one knew that the storm would cause thousands of families to wait helplessly for rescue on their rooftops, nor did anybody know that there will be flood no one had seen in this country before.

It's a real tragedy, really. People were injured...a lot of people died....families lost their homes. And up until now, two days after the tragedy, there's still flood everywhere and there are still people missing. One of which is my good friends, Saeki.

Until now there are no news of him nor my other friends who live around his area. After all, their areas were one of those who were hit hard by the storm.

Now, I'm forced to leave our home and stay at an uncle's place along with Yuuta.

With finals fast approaching, I have no other choice but to turn my attention away from my family and distract myself with school work and other things. I'm going to live away from my mother and nee-san without knowing when I will get the chance to go back home. It's the first time that I've done this and I already miss them so much.

I'll be sleeping at Kunimitsu's house today, trying to finish what I can for school so that I can turn my complete attention to helping back home.

I guess that's all for now. I'll try and keep my journal updated...besides...it's one of the few things I have left.

-S


	71. Authore's Note

Hey everyone!

I've been tagged by a fellow author to do this~

So here's the thing:

The first TEN people to send me a PM with the subject: MEME DRABBLE get to request that I write a drabble of any character or pairing of their choosing in any anime (within reason, people, please. :) In return, they have to post this in their journal or account, regardless of their ability level. (If you absolutely can't write, I don't see why you wouldn't be able to offer drawings or icons or something instead.)

1. xbleedinglotusx (Kakashi/Sasuke Parental Fic)  
2. Talentless Freak (Gaara/Sasuke)  
3. dragongirl5k5 (Byakuya/Renji)  
4. KuroNite  
5. SilverCyanide (Yanagi/Marui –I think I'll take up the challenge ;) -  
6.  
7.  
8.  
9.  
10.

It might take a while but they will get done! I promise you that!

So I guess that's it!

Let the spam begin! 8DDD


	72. Christmas

**Christmas**

**Summary: **After a long time of not updating, Fuji comes back with something that no one really wants to see. A very depressing christmas chapter.

**Disclaimer: **Prince of Tennis is no way Mine.

* * *

As much as Fuji wanted to say that his Christmas was as merry and jolly as everyone hoped Christmas to be, he just couldn't.

This season was the worst he had ever had. And to top it all off, the conversation he just had with his boyfriend left a bad taste in his mouth.

Not to mention that Christmas hasn't ended yet for him.

The tensai sighed heavily as he decided to type out a little journal entry amidst the cheers that was going on upstairs and the various greetings that were being thrown around and about.

* * *

_I've been wanting to join them upstairs as they shared the happiness and the laughter with one another. After all, it is my family up there. _

_Unfortunately for me, I'm apparently the only one who thinks that way since they had personally told me to stay in my room so it wouldn't be too 'crowded' in the living room. _

_I'm not going into detail about what happened, or what we talked about. After all, I wouldn't want to completely ruin someone's Christmas. _

_What I wanted to get off my chest, however, is what I consider the 'Final Blow' for me this cold Christmas day. _

_Kunimitsu and I haven't seen each other for a while due to the Christmas break, and it's been longer than that time span that we had a chance to be intimate so it may be starting to take a toll on me, but I'm trying to suppress that fact. _

_What bugs me is what he had told me before he left. _

_I admit that I'm fully at fault for steering that conversation towards that direction in the first place. _

_Mitsu had told me: we should really get used to this kind of thing; the time apart that is. _

_It may just be a personal thing but to me, that just didn't sound right. After all...why would anyone want to get used to time apart with the one he or she loves? While it's true that we can't avoid being apart sometimes, for me it doesn't have to mean that you have to get yourself used to the absence and just accept it for what it is and eventually feel that the time apart is just...part of your life. Something that's been there and something that you can't really do anything about. _

_Time apart promotes growth for two people, I agree. There's no doubt about that. But what happens when it's just a routine now? What happens when you're so used to not having someone around that you just live on like nothing's wrong in the picture? _

_It's trouble. _

_The moment you get used to it, the very moment you can say that you are absolutely and completely alright on your own is the moment you start drifting apart. _

_It's the time when you say that, yes. You can fully function without that person in your life since he or she hasn't been there for quite a lot of times already that you're so used to not having her around._

_It's a twisted sense of freedom that makes you completely forget about the fact that there is still someone there that might be waiting...hoping that you wouldn't get so used to not having him and her apart. _

_It makes you forget that you're not supposed to be a one man team. _

_I'll stop there before I turn this entry into one big angst-fest that makes me look like a attention-whore. Then again, I might just be and that's why I was able to make this. _

_Saa... _

_I guess that'd be it for me for now._

_Oh..and before I forget..._

_Merry Christmas. _

_-Fuji Syusuke _

_12/25/2010_


	73. Marking Territories

Marking Territories

Summary: Desperate times call for desperate measures.

Disclaimer: Nope, not mine.

* * *

"Mitsu you are too cute for your own good," Fuji drawled as he stirred his iced tea with his straw.

Leaning back on the couch, the tensai sighed as he recalled the events that had happened the moment that he had stepped out of the building to meet the former captain for lunch.

Once he got outside, he saw Tezuka talking to a rather pretty girl.

Frowning inwardly, he quickly ducked behind the closest pillar and watched them intently and waited until the girl went away.

That was his cue to briskly walk up to his boyfriend.

"Hello Mitsu~" he greeted before promptly kissing Tezuka on the cheek. Smirking triumphantly, he sent the girl -who kept on looking behind her to seemingly hopefully stare at the former captain- a light glare, masked by a smile.

After that they went their way to have lunch at one of their frequented fast food places in front of Tezuka's university.

"...It wasn't like that," Tezuka said pointedly as he frowned at his boyfriend.

"To you maybe,".

"She's a senpai...she went to my university before,".

"And your point is?"

"My point is she isn't-"

"Why did she talk to you?" Fuji cut in.

"She asked how I was and mentioned that she saw me here often,".

"Did she ask why?"

"No,"

"Anything else?" Fuji pressed.

"Syuusuke...it really isn't anything that you're suspecting,".

"You can't prove that,"

"Neither can you,".

At this, Fuji smiled. "She kept on looking at you as she walked away," he said plainly.

"..."

"I told you so."

"She knows I have a boyfriend. Which explains why I was there often."

"..."

"I rest my case.".

"You won this argument, Tezuka Kunimitsu."

* * *

A/N: R and R?

8D


End file.
